CAMBIANDO MI VIDA
by MONIELITA CULLEN
Summary: Isabella Swan, joven de pueblo, humilde, trabajadora y de buenos sentimientos nunca imaginó que en aquel viaje de vacaciones conocería al hombre de sus sueños. Edward Cullen, importante empresario a nivel mundial cuya vida giraba entorno a los placeres de la vida y a los negocios, alguien que no deseaba ni quería atadura alguna, pero ninguno contaba con las extrañas jugadas del de
1. PROLOGO

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES DE AUTORÍA MÍA…**

**CAMBIANDO MI VIDA**

**PRÓLOGO**

Isabella Swan, joven de pueblo, humilde, trabajadora y de buenos sentimientos nunca imaginó que en aquel viaje de vacaciones conocería al hombre de sus sueños. Edward Cullen, importante empresario a nivel mundial cuya vida giraba entorno a los placeres de la vida y a los negocios, alguien que no deseaba ni quería atadura alguna, pero ninguno contaba con las extrañas jugadas del destino.

¿Cómo reaccionará Edward ante las nuevas circunstancias que se le presentan en el camino? Será capaz un resultado tan maravilloso de cambiar su pensamiento y forma de ser.

**HOLA NIÑ S POR AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UDS. CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADADO, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA SERÁN BIENVENIDOS.**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Isabella Swan, o Bella, como le gustaba que la llamaran, se encontraba contemplado el mar, pensando en lo feliz que había sido durante el transcurso de estos dos meses que había pasado en aquella villa privada. Nunca llegó a imaginar que aquel viaje que había podido organizar gracias a la ayuda de sus hermanas podría haberle deparado tanta dicha, se sentía rebosante de alegría.

Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro al recordar el momento en que se encontró con aquel hombre responsable de su felicidad.

**FLASHBACK…**

Había llegado recién a California, sus hermanas habían insistido tanto en que se tomara aquellas vacaciones para desestresarse de su trabajo, y por ende disponía de dos largos meses para vacacionar en aquel espectacular lugar, aunque había ido sola al llegar al hotel se había encontrado con un grupo de turistas, la mayoría eran personas mayores pero muy agradables, y después de varias conversaciones con unos y otros la habían incluido en el grupo también así que saldría con ellos y por eso no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Luego de registrarse y de deshacer su equipaje en la habitación que le asignaron en el Beach Plaza Hotel situado en primera línea de playa de Long Beach y como aun era temprano optó por una caminata a lo largo de la playa, así que se puso un vestido playero blanco, sandalias, tomó un pequeño bolsito para cargar algo de dinero y su móvil, bajó.

Cuando salió de las instalaciones del hotel se dirigió hasta la parte del malecón y empezó a admirar la belleza del lugar, estaba extasiada. Sin duda serían unas excelentes vacaciones, además de que lograría relajarse para cuando le tocara regresar y ocupar su puesto de planta como dirigente del jardín de niños en Forks, donde vivía, le había tocado elaborar un buen proyecto para quedarse definitivamente con el cargo, y por ese motivo había estado un tanto estresada los dos últimos meses, por eso y a pesar de que su posición económica no era tan elevada a veces podían darse gustos como este y ella lo había podido hacer gracias a la ayuda de sus hermanas: Rosalie, Tanya y Alice.

Sus hermanas, habían sido su gran apoyo, eran muy unidas, gracias a ellas era la mujer que era ahora, ya que su madre René había fallecido cuando ella nació y sus hermanas a pesar de que aun eran pequeñas la cuidaron y le dieron mucho amor.

Rosalie y Tanya eran las mayores, eran mellizas, tenían 26 años y ambas eran muy hermosas, rubias, altas, con cuerpos que cualquier modelo les envidiaría, de ojos azules (como los de su madre); Rosalie era maestra en la escuela primaria de Forks, de carácter fuerte e imponente, para quien no la conoce le daría la impresión de ser del tipo de chica frívola y sin sentimientos, pero cuando realmente se dan el tiempo de conocerla se podían dar cuenta de su gran y hermoso corazón y a pesar de todo estaba soltera. Ella juraba que aun no había conocido al amor de su vida.

Tanya por otro lado administraba un negocio donde vendían equipos de excursionismo que era de su propiedad y de su esposo: Garrett Graham, con quien se conoció hace tres años cuando este último estuvo en el pueblo con unos amigos, según ella había sido un flechazo a primera vista, estuvieron de novios por un año y hacía dos que se habían casado, como Garrett era huérfano no fue problema para él asentarse en Forks ya que según él, hacía tiempo que quería formar su propia familia, tenían un pequeño de 6 meses llamado Benjamín que era la adoración de todos.

Y por último esta Alice. Una pequeña duende de 24 años, morena al igual que ella, cabello corto, de ojos negros, que había heredado de la abuela Marie, a quien Bella no había tenido la suerte de conocerla, ya que había fallecido meses antes de que naciera. Alice era muy hiperactiva, tenía energía inagotable y cuando sus tres hermanas se juntaban eso significaba para Bella que se le acercaba el apocalipsis. Alice era novia de Jasper Hale desde hace un año, cuando él llegó a hacer sus prácticas, un chico alto, guapo, rubio y de ojos color miel. Él trabajaba como Psicólogo pediátrico en el hospital de Forks actualmente, ya que al igual que Garrett, una vez llegó ya no quiso irse, aunque de vez en cuando visitaba a su familia en Port Ángeles.

Sonrió cuando el recuerdo de su familia, porque eso eran todos ellos, su única familia. Miró hacia el horizonte y pudo fijarse que había caminado bastante. Divisó una pequeña banca, y se dirigió hacia ella para sentarse después de comprarse un refresco. Sus recuerdos se tornaron tristes. Sus hermanas y las parejas de estas eran su única familia. Su padre, a quien no conocía, las había abandonado en cuanto se enteró de que su madre, René, estaba embarazada de Bella. Nadie sabe el motivo, aunque muchos suponían que era lo típico que podría haber pasado, de pronto había conocido a alguien más y se había marchado, de pronto tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros lo había sobrepasado, nadie lo sabía, sencillamente se había ido y nadie había sabido de él en 22 años. Por eso después de la muerte de su madre, las cuatro habían quedado a cargo de una tía: Emily Swan, quien a pesar de nunca haberse casado tenía tanto amor para dar, aunque lastimosamente había fallecido hacía dos años atrás. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, como siempre sucedía, pero inmediatamente la borró y miró hacía el mar, admirando el atardecer.

Una mano que tenía pañuelo blanco apareció frente a sus ojos. Ella se sobresaltó y miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella mano, encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos de color verde esmeralda que la miraban fijamente, no supo descifrar qué expresaban esos ojos pero sintió un escalofrió que la hizo estremecer.

-Una chica tan hermosa como usted no debería estar triste – dijo el desconocido con voz aterciopelada – y menos en un lugar tan hermoso como éste – señaló con su otra mano la extensa playa.

Bella se lo quedó viendo, detallando a aquel desconocido, alto, de cabello broncíneo, facciones perfectas, con un cuerpazo de infarto, puesto que solo llevaba una pantaloneta y su torso descubierto. En cuanto volvió su mirada a su rostro y notó aquella sonrisa que debería ser ilegal y se dio cuenta que no había respondido sino que solo se lo había quedado mirando dijo.

-A veces es difícil evitar que los recuerdos tristes se cuelen en tu cabeza – contestó. Tomó el pañuelo que aun le ofreció y eliminó totalmente el rastro de sus lágrimas.

El chico la miró detalladamente, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara, en su mirada apareció un rasgo que no sabía si denotaba incredulidad o alguna otra cosa. Pero lo dejó pasar.

-Eso es verdad – comentó, el chico que no pasaría los 35 años se sentó a su lado, aun sin quitar su mirada de ella – pero cuando eso sucede es mejor hacer algo para sacarlos de inmediato no te parece? – cuestionó.

Bella miró nuevamente hacia el mar. Quitar el recuerdo y la sensación de que su padre no la quiso nunca era muy difícil y el pensamiento muy doloroso. Pero aun así siempre lo intentaba.

-Puede que tengas razón – dijo Bella.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que el desconocido la volvió a mirar y extendió su mano.

-Soy Anthony – dijo con la misma hermosa sonrisa que tenía hace unos minutos, su mirada se había tornado un tanto cálida. Bella dudó al principio pero al final optó por presentarse.

-Me llamo Marie – escogió su segundo nombre, el nombre de su abuela.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Sonrió nuevamente, ese día lo cambió todo, casualmente sus hoteles estaban cerca y se vieron más a menudo, hasta que después de dos semanas poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando y al mes de haberse conocido ambos sucumbieron ante los deseos de su cuerpo, la electricidad pasional que recorría el ambiente cuando ellos estaban juntos era palpable, lo cual era siempre. Por eso el siguiente mes de sus vacaciones lo pasó más en el hotel en el que Anthony se estaba hospedando, llegando a cancelar su habitación y prácticamente mudándose a la de él, por su propia petición.

Aunque la nostalgia también la invadió en aquel momento, faltaba una semana para que sus dos meses de vacaciones terminara. Ninguno había tocado el tema, y ese era un punto que a ella le hacía angustiarse, porque aunque se conocieran desde hace poco, aquel hombre perfecto y que milagrosamente se fijó en ella, había calado hondo en su corazón, habían compartido tanto, paseos, travesías, momento de diversión y de pasión, sobre todo de estos últimos, aunque casi ninguno de los dos había optado por hablar de sí mismos.

Ahora entendía de lo que hablaban Tanya y Alice cuando decían que prácticamente se habían enamorado a primera vista, a estas alturas ella era también una prueba viviente de aquello.

Sonrió más cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Terminaste con tus asuntos? – le preguntó la joven.

-Sip – contestó Anthony, besando su cuello – soy materia disponible ahora.

-Mmmm – dijo Bella cuando los brazos del joven empezaron a acariciar su vientre – quizá, entonces, podríamos salir.

Los brazos del joven se detuvieron e inmediatamente giraron a la muchacha, para quedar frente a frente. Y ella se soltó a reír cuando vio su expresión, que denotaba incredulidad.

-Tonto solo estaba bromeando – dijo de manera seductora después que se recompuso de sus risas y rosando con sus manos el torso del chico cubierto por una camiseta. – ahora solo quiero probar nuevamente la comodidad de aquella cama. – apuntó la gran cama a sus espaldas.

-Esa definitivamente es una grandiosa idea – contestó Anthony envolviéndola nuevamente entre sus brazos y besándola, un beso hambriento, pasional. Le soltó el cabello que lo tenía recogido en una coleta y se adentraron al dormitorio. La blusa de tirantes que Bella tenía puesta desapareció en cuestión de segundos quedando a la vista su torso apenas cubierto con un brassier de encaje blanco.

-Mmmmm… hermosa – dijo Anthony con la voz un poco ronca – pero lo que más me gusta esta debajo de todas esas ropas.

-Lo mismo dijo – replicó Bella, llevando sus manos hacia la camiseta de el hombre y sacándosela al instante, en aquellas ocasiones ella se volvía totalmente desinhibida y eso le gustaba.

Los dedos de Anthony se dirigieron hacia el zipper (cierre) de la falta que Bella llevaba puesta logrando que al bajarlo, dicha prenda terminara en el piso, dejando ver la casi diminuta tanga que la chica llevaba puesta del mismo material y color que el brassier.

-Perfecta – susurró en el oído de la chica, recostándola en la cama. Bella alcanzó a desabrocharle el botón y el zipper del pantalón que Anthony llevaba pero no se lo quitó, los labios de él volvieron a invadir los suyos, haciéndola volar en el mar de sensaciones que ya invadían su cuerpo. Las manos de ambos no paraban quietas, recorrían el cuerpo del otro con tal ansia como si aquella fuera a ser la última vez, memorizando y aprendiendo los rasgos del otro, pronto las manos del chico se posaron sobre sus pechos masajeándolos fuertemente pero sin que llegara a ser brusco, al contrario aquella acción la excitaba más y más tanto así que no se dio cuenta en que momento su brassier desapareció y era la boca de Edward quien lamía, mordía y succionaba sus pezones alternadamente, dándole mucho más placer del que ya sentía.

-Anthony… - gimió Bella, y sintió que Anthony aumentaba sus caricias, ella sabía y era consciente de que escucharla gemir lo ponía a mil.

-Oh… Marie…. Eres exquisita – dijo él, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hacia el sur, hacia la intimidad de su cuerpo y empezó a dejar suaves caricias ahí.

-Mmmmm… - apenas pudo decir ante tal contacto.

-Te gusta lo que te hago – lo afirmó el muchacho, mientras incrementaba las caricias en aquella zona, introduciendo primero uno y luego otro dedo, para empezar a masajear su clítoris.

-Siiiii… - apenas contestó ella. Ya casi llegando al límite. Anthony empezó a penetrarla con su dedo y poco a poco incrementando la rapidez. Pero ella no lo quería así, en aquel momento no quería llegar de esa forma – te nece…sito – y como pudo lo miró determinantemente, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y con una fuerza desconocida para ambos lo empujó para dejarlo tendido en la cama y ella inmediatamente se puso sobre él.

Él la miraba entre sorprendido y alucinado, pero Bella no se detuvo así que con una destreza también desconocida en pocos segundos quitó las prendas que aun cubrían sus cuerpos para luego tomar el miembro de Anthony en sus manos y guiarlos hasta su entrada, lentamente fue penetrándose, disfrutando de todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que la embargaban al tenerlo dentro de ella y comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Anthony posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica para ayudarla en sus movimientos, luego las dirigió a sus pechos para masajearlos, ya que verla de esa manera lo encendía a mil, logró sentarse para poder dirigir su boca hacia los pezones de ella que tanto le gustaba saborear. Estar con ella de esa manera era única, estaba consciente de que nunca, con ninguna otra mujer, había logrado sentir tal grado de excitación.

Al poco rato ambos lograron alcanzar un poderoso clímax, primero ella y en un par de embestidas más le siguió él, llenando la por dentro. Definitivamente saciados y agostados, Anthony la acomodó en la cama y entre sus brazos y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Bella se despertó después de lo que parecía un largo tiempo, encontrándose sola en la cama y cubierta tan solo con la fina sábana, sonrió recordando su osadía, sin duda era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, Anthony no había sido su primera experiencia, pero con Jacob nunca se había sentido de tal forma y por suerte el tiempo que estuvieron de novios no había afectado su relación de amigos cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que las cosas no funcionarían entre los dos lo cual era un alivio para ella, sobre todo ahora cuando su relación era más que de amigos de hermanos, a pesar de todo, peor sin duda hacer el amor con Anthony era una experiencia incomparable. Sin duda estaba casi que segura que la relación entre ellos sería magnífica, él era muy especial y sus hermanas estaban locas por conocerlo, ya que cuando las había llamado les había contado un poco de él, sin duda encajaría bien con su familia.

Se levantó con miras de darse una ducha, para ir a buscar a su amado, pero al escuchar su voz en el salón, decidió ir a verlo primero, se puso la bata que tenía a la mano y descalza caminó hacía la salita que había en la habitación logrando que la voz de él se hiciera más audible.

-No sabes que no es así – decía Anthony, cuando llegó más cerca de él aun sin ser visible para él, Bella pudo darse cuenta que estaba hablando por teléfono. – no, no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo aquí, sabes perfectamente que tengo que estar presente en la oficina para finiquitar esos asuntos.

Otro instante de silencio, avanzó un poco más y pudo verlo de espaldas a ella sentado en el sillón. Aquella era información nueva para Bella, sería una buena forma de saber a que se dedicaba el hombre que se estaba robando su corazón.

-¡Qué! – Dijo en tono un poco sorprendido - ¡no, para nada! Sabes que no vine aquí para buscar ninguna relación seria.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron paralizadas.

-Sí, sí, ella también está aquí de paso, así que supongo que no hay ningún problema y tiene las cosas muy claras – continuó Anthony aunque su tono de voz era algo distinto al anterior y sin ser consciente de que con cada palabra apuñalaba poco a poco el corazoncito de Bella.

-En una semana estaré en la oficina así que ten todo preparado para irnos a solucionar esos asuntos a las filiales de Europa – ordenó a la persona con la que hablaba – sí, así es, dispón de todo el mes, creo que será tiempo suficiente con eso.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Bella, ¿se iba a ir? ¿la iba a dejar así no más? Llevó una de sus manos a la boca para evitar que saliera un gemido pero esta vez de tristeza ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

-Que no, que ya te dije que no hay problema – dijo ya un poco frustrado – ella lo tiene claro, además y aunque te lo repita, tú perfectamente sabes que yo no soy de los que andan buscando tener relaciones serias y mucho menos responsabilidades. Esta no es la primera vez.

Aquello fue demasiado para Bella así que así como vino se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación y se encerró en el baño, tenía que controlarse primero para pensar.

¿Ella solo había sido una aventura de vacaciones? Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se había metido en tan gran embrollo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de permitirse así misma enamorarse? ¿Enamorarse de un completo desconocido?... no corrección… de un idiota desconocido, aunque la idiota en mayor parte fuera ella.

_Dios, por qué el amor tiene que ser así de cruel_ pensó mientras se despojaba de la bata y se metía a la ducha para ver si se calmaba un poco. A los pocos minutos y cuando ya estaba un poco más calmada sintió que alguien maniobraba con la chapa de la puerta.

-¿Marie, estás ahí? – preguntó Anthony desde afuera, Bella respiró un poco para que la voz le saliera lo más normal.

-Si – contestó un poco más fuerte y por suerte su voz salió normal.

-Oye voy a tener que salir por unas horas, tengo que solucionar unos asuntos, nos vemos para la cena, ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó.

_Sí, claro, como no y que la idiota te siga esperando para que puedas seguir disfrutándola por más tiempo ¿no? Idiota_ pensó Bella.

-Ok está bien, contestó – aunque su mente ya estaba en otros asuntos.

-Ponte más linda de lo que eres para mí, nos vemos en unas horas, nena – y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Bella terminó de bañarse pero la poca calma que había logrado conseguir con la ducha se había evaporado, su cabeza empezó a trabajar rápidamente y lo planificó todo.

Luego de una hora estaba lista, con todo arreglado, miró nuevamente hacia el balcón de la habitación y suspiró, sin duda las mejores vacaciones que había tenido y que tendría en su vida, y la más triste a la vez. Tomó el lapicero que había en la mesa y una de las hojas del bloc de notas que había.

_Anthony, lamento tener que dejarte de esta manera pero tuve que de improviso a casa, una emergencia, espero que tengas éxito en tu vida, ya veremos si el destino nos pone en el camino de nuevo y si no pues esta AVENTURA DE VACACIONES quedará como un buen recuerdo._

_Marie._

-Sí – dijo Bella – corto y conciso, nada que demuestre lo doloroso que es para mí hacer esto – se quedó en silencio por unos minutos mirando el papel, aquel maldito papel que terminaba con todas sus esperanzas – mejor dejar a ser dejado en casos como este – se dijo a sí misma.

Volvió a mirar sus entorno como memorizando todos y cada uno de los detalles. Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta justo a tiempo, cuando llegó el botones para ayudarla con su equipaje. Y con el corazón destrozado salió de aquella habitación que tanta felicidad le había brindado y a la que quizá nunca más volvería a regresar. Dejó sus llaves en la recepción ante la mirada suspicaz de la recepcionista y se embarcó en el taxi que la estaba esperando.

-Ahora sí, rumbo a casa, donde está la gente que te quiere Bella – se dijo a sí misma intentando convencerse para no regresar y disfrutar de los últimos días junto a él… guardando un poco del orgullo que tenía. Porque si bien era cierto que estaba consciente que nunca, ninguno de los dos, hablaron sobre formalizar o algo parecido, el tierno corazón de Bella se enamoró y ella tenía que resguardar y cuidar de lo poco que quedaba de él.

**BUENO, BUENO, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO? ¿LES GUSTÓ O NO? ¿MEREZCO SUS REVIEWS?**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**HOLA NENAS, AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE HE ESTADO A FULL, YA ESTOY EN LOS PASOS FINALES PARA SUSTENTAR MI TESIS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ANDO SÚPER ESTRESADA CON ESO, PERO IGUAL AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAP. QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO… **

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_11 meses después…_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Bella como iban a resultar las cosas después de haber dejado aquella maldita habitación de hotel donde había pasado momentos felices con el hombre de quien se llegó a enamorar se le hubiera reído en su cara, y ahora más que nunca tenía presente aquella frase que todo mundo se repite: _nadie sabe lo que el futuro le depara._

Sentada en aquel mueble dentro de esa oficina de aspecto tan frío se encontraba ella, muy nerviosa por cierto, en espera del hombre con quien debía hablar aquel asunto de vida o muerte, no esperaba tener que hacerlo pero a la final no le quedó otra alternativa, este era su último cartucho y tenía que quemarlo.

Aun podía recordar la conversación que había tenido hace varios días con su hermana Tanya.

**FLASHBACK…**

Bella se encontraba sentada en el sillón de aquella blanca habitación mirando sumamente concentrada aquella revista.

En la portada se observaba la imagen de "su Anthony" o como había descubierto hace un par de meses atrás, Edward Anthony Cullen, importante empresario y multimillonario. Cuando aquel descubrimiento llegó a ella se había impresionado bastante, pero era normal, en su pueblo apenas y estaba al tanto de todo aquel mundo al que no pertenecía y que nunca pertenecería,

En la portada de la revista que tenía en sus manos se lo podía apreciar tal cual era, pensó Bella: imponente, frío, sin sentimientos; más en las páginas destinadas al contenido de la entrevista que le realizaron se podían apreciar fotos de aquel hombre que aun la hacía temblar de deseo, pero que ahora viendo aquellas imágenes le llenaban de ansiedad y odio al mismo tiempo al ver de su brazo a una despampanante pelirroja con un cuerpo de infarto que de acuerdo a la información se llamaba Victoria Harrison a quien identificaban como su actual pareja o su novia de turno como la denominó Bella.

Cuando había dejado aquel hotel, Bella se había prometido a sí misma no volver si quiera a hablar con aquel hombre, para evitarse así un futuro sufrimiento mucho mayor que el que sentía en aquel momento, pero ahora y en su situación actual, él era el único, por decirlo así, que podía ayudarla, se negaba a hacerlo devanándose el cerebro pensando en alguna otra opción pero no la encontraba.

Tan concentrada estaba leyendo aquel reportaje que pegó un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él? – dijo Tanya con aquella voz melodiosa que tenía, aunque su mirada hacia ella denotaba la preocupación que en los dos últimos meses embargaba a toda la familia.

-No lo sé – le contestó Bella – lo que menos quería era volver a cruzarme si quiera con ese hombre.

Tanya se acercó más a su hermana pequeña y la tomó de las manos.

-Pequeña, sabes que si nosotros pudiéramos ayudarte, lo haríamos hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero… - Bella no la dejó terminar.

-Lo sé, Tany, no tienes que decírmelo, ustedes me han ayudado en todo, han cuidado de mí y sé que si estuviera en sus posibilidades ahora lo harían también, pero no puedo pedirles tanto, tú y Garrett deben velar ahora por el pequeño Benja – Bella sonrió al recordar a su pequeño sobrinito – y Alice, Rose y yo solo contamos con nuestra casa, no podemos venderla – suspiró – he estado pensando en otra solución pero no se me ocurre nada.

Tanya miró a su hermana, en momentos como este y viéndola así era que se le oprimía su corazón, quería la felicidad de su hermana, verla así y sin cómo ayudarle le partía el alma.

-Lo que se puede reunir a duras penas y estaría cubriendo la mitad del valor de la cirugía, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sin casa, no podemos venderla – terminó Bella – no quiero ir a pedir su ayuda, pero en este caso no me queda de otra que hacerlo.

-Cuentas con nuestro apoyo cariño – le dijo Tanya rozando su mejilla en un gesto de cariño y dirigiéndole una mirada tierna – sabes que sea como resulte siempre estaremos contigo, y pues si decide no ayudarte siempre se puede vender la casa – Bella la miró fijamente, _qué su hermana no la había escuchado_ pensó – no me mires así, sé que es lo único que tienen ustedes, pero todos serían bienvenidos en mi casa, Garrett ya se los ha dicho, además Jasper también ha ofrecido su ayuda.

Bella sonrió, _Dios qué haría sin mi familia_ se dijo a sí misma.

-Muchas gracias por todo hermanita – le contestó – ustedes han hecho tanto por mí, les debo mi vida entera, y Jasper, Dios ese hombre ya me ha ayudado bastante.

-Lo sé cariño, pero es porque todos te queremos y queremos tu completa felicidad – Tanya dirigió una mirada hacia la revista que Bella había puesto en la mesa que tenía a su lado – es muy guapo – Bells abrió los ojos ante la mirada pícara que le dirigió su hermana, interpretando que ella ya había atado cabos – solo piénsatelo sí, por ahí dicen que nada se pierde con intentar.

Tanya le dio un cálido abrazo a su hermana y después salió de la habitación dejándola pensativa…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Y Bella había tomado su decisión, aunque ahora no sabía si realmente había sido la mejor pero ya no podía hacer nada, en cuanto supo que Edward se encontraba en Seattle, que era donde estaba ella desde hace unos meses no se lo pensó más y decidió actuar antes de que el valor se le fuera corriendo.

Le había costado llegar hasta el despacho de Edward, pero gracias a haberse encontrado con aquella chica de aspecto agradable y cálido llamada Ángela Weber que a la final había resultado se la secretaría de Edward y ella al ver en Bella aquella mirada que denotaba urgencia y temor a la vez, la había permitido llegar hasta aquel.

Aunque le había permitido ingresar a la oficina de él, había hecho que un tipo de aspecto fornido y que por la apariencia no podía ser más que alguien de seguridad ingresara con ella y permaneciera ahí hasta que Edward llegara, la mirada de aquel joven que no debía ser mayor que ella se le hacía un tanto familiar, pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en nada más que en su triste situación actual.

Edward había estado en una junta durante toda la mañana y recién terminaban, tenía una jaqueca horrible, aspiraba llegar a su oficina, revisar su agenda con Ángela y si no tenía nada importante que atender optaría por cancelar todo e irse a su apartamento a descansar.

Pero sin embargo sus planes se vieron truncados cuando ésta le manifestó que alguien lo estaba esperando.

-¿Isabella Swan? – Preguntó Edward – no conozco a nadie con ese nombre – Ángela frunció el ceño pensando que de pronto había metido la pata al haberle permitido el ingreso.

-Ella dijo que te conocía, además se notaba que lo que tenía que hablar contigo era muy importante – le respondió – pero igual Seth está con ella, tampoco la iba a dejar sola ahí.

Edward asintió, a pesar de que no le había gustado que Ángela la hiciera pasar así no más sin conocerla, confiaba en el buen juicio de su secretaria a la hora de juzgar a las personas, hasta ahora nunca se había equivocado. Le dejó la orden de cancelar sus citas para que así después de atender a la mujer en cuestión poder irse a descansar un poco, era un hombre fuerte pero también necesitaba desestresarse a veces.

Se dirigió hacia su despacho con la vista en los documentos que llevaba, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Seth sentado en el sillón más alejado de su escritorio, lo saludó con un gesto y al posar su mirada al frente todo su ser se paralizó al ver a aquella mujer que aun de espaldas reconocería al instante.

Bella sintió la llegada de Edward, primero porque escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego porque su traicionero cuerpo reaccionó ante lo que ella interpretaba como la mirada fija de Edward. Su cuerpo nunca la engañaba en lo que a la presencia de Edward se refería.

Los minutos transcurrieron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Bella continuaba de espaldas temerosa a la reacción de Edward mientras que éste intentaba recomponerse a la impresión, lo cual no le llevó mucho, era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones, le hizo un gesto a Seth para que saliera y este lo obedeció al instante.

-¡Vaya, vaya, pero qué sorpresa! ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! – dijo Edward de manera sarcástica mientras se dirigía a su lugar – nada más y nada menos que a Mar… no perdón Isabella Swan – se sentó, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se recostó sobre el sillón de su escritorio con las manos cruzadas y mirándola tan fría y fijamente – o será que realmente es ese tu nombre.

A pesar de que Bella se había preparado para una recepción similar a la que él le estaba dando no pudo evitar sentirse dolida, ya que los recuerdos que siempre le rondaban de aquel hombre siempre eran aquellos donde su trato era totalmente diferente.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ese es mi nombre complete – desvió la mirada por unos instantes para darse valor y volvió a mirarlo.

Edward no podia dejar de mirarla y aunque sus ojos denotaran frialdad de intentaba portarse de tal forma con ella no pudo engañarse a sí mismo al reconocer aquel deseo que solo sentía por ella, deseo de tenerla, poseerla, aquella sensación que sintió desde el primer momento que la vio en aquella banca, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo ella pensó.

-Y a qué debo tan… - guardó silencio, como si estuviera meditando como iba a terminar – inesperada visita – le preguntó.

Bella sabía que tenía que hablar con él, que era su única esperanza de momento, pero viendo su actitud lo único que le provocaba era salir corriendo y no volver nunca.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante – le contestó. Él asintió.

-Sí algo así me dijo mi secretaria, solo te pediría que fueras breve, la verdad he tenido una mañana sumamente agotadora y deseo irme a descansar rápido – le dijo, viendo su reloj.

A Bella le provocó ganas de tirarle algo para que dejara aquella actitud pero se refrenó de hacerlo.

-¿Y qué querías hablar? – le urgió.

-Necesito tu ayuda – fueron palabras que salieron de su boca sin pensarlo bien, Edward analizó inmediatamente sus palabras, hasta que el entendimiento le llegó.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Así que era eso, te tardaste – le contestó de forma burlesca aunque por dentro estaba que se lo llevaban los diablos. Bella lo miró sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó.

-Vamos no te hagas la desentendida, al principio cuando nos conocimos te creí aquello de que no sabías quién era yo, pero ahora ese cuento no me lo trago, obviamente sabes quién soy así como sé a qué vienes – la mirada de Bella se tornó dura, algo que era nuevo en ella, pensó él, Bella con su expresión no animó a continuar – ¡Dinero! Lo que todas buscan.

Bella sintió que la sangre le hervía, a pesar de que efectivamente buscaba su ayuda económica, sabía por qué sentido iban las palabras de Edward.

-¿Quieres escucharme por favor? – le dijo de forma dura dejando su bolso en la silla una vez que se levantó, tenía que calmarse.

-Adelante, te escucho.

-No voy a negar que mis motivos tienen relación con lo que acabas de decir, pero mis razones son de peso, y si hubiera tenido otra opción te aseguro que no estuviera aquí – le dijo Bella mirando fijamente a pesar de que estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

-Si claro… - Bella lo miró mucho más furiosa, se detuvo y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente y contando hasta diez – Isabella por favor si te apresuras un poco…

_¿Isabella? Ahora era Isabella _ se preguntó, pero prosiguió.

-Como te dije, efectivamente vengo aquí a pedirte ayuda, pero mis razones son muy importantes – dijo Bella, Edward al notar sus ojos tan expresivos el dolor, se preocupó, posó sus brazos sobre el escritorio animándola a continuar – cuando me fui del hotel aquel día esperaba no tener que volver a cruzarme en tu camino o por lo menos no tan rápido – aquella afirmación removió algo en Edward pero decidió ignorarlo – pero nunca me imaginé lo que pasaría después.

-¿Después…? – preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido. Bella lo miró fijamente, había llegado el momento.

-Edward, a los dos meses de haber regresado a mi hogar me enteré que estaba embarazada – le dijo Bella lentamente para que Edward procesara la información.

Ante tal noticia Edward se quedó en shock, _¿Bella embarazada? ¿Embarazada de él? Oh, oh, no, no puede ser_ se dijo. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo podía mirarla fijamente, aunque o sabía qué denotaba su mirada que provocó un temblor en Bella, la cual al ver que Edward no decía nada, decidió continuar.

-Así como lo oyes Edward, embarazada, en este punto debo aclarar que aquel día antes de irme sin querer escuché una conversación tuya donde entre otras cosas decías que no buscabas ningún tipo de compromiso y yo lo entiendo, también buscaba lo mismo – le aclaró ella, para proteger sus sentimientos – así que por eso decidí no decirte nada, lo que menos quería que pensaras es que soy una oportunista o algo así, realmente en aquel momento no sabía quién eras tú, es más lo acabo de descubrir hace unos meses atrás.

-¿Embarazada? – a pesar de Edward continuaba escuchándola, no podia procesar bien la información que aquella mujer le estaba dando. Su mirada se volvió de rabia cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. La miró de arriba abajo ya que ella continuaba de pie y sumamente nerviosa, notó los cambios que se habían dado en ella, a causa del embarazo se dijo, cambios que en vez de ocasionarle algún perjuicio la beneficiaron, su cuerpo se había desarrollado maravillosamente, sacudió mentalmente sus pensamientos y habló – así que por eso estás aquí, quieres que yo te mantenga a ti y al bebé – le espetó de manera fría y cortante.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – le gritó.

-Baja la voz – replicó el a su vez – o es que prefieres que todos se enteren.

-Obviamente no – Dijo Bella de manera fría pero en un tono más bajo.

-Bueno entonces si no es eso lo que quieres, lo cual dudo entonces qué es – la volvió a urgir Edward, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la información que Bella le estaba dando y necesitaba hacerlo a solas.

-Lo que tengo que decirte es algo difícil de explicar, así que por favor no me interrumpas – Edward asintió.

-Como te dije, a los dos meses de haberme ido descubrí que estaba embarazada, me había estado sintiendo mal, además de que mi periodo se había retrasado, y con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no me había dado cuenta, así que cuando la duda se plantó en mi cabeza me hice un test casero que salió positivo, para estas alturas mis hermanas ya estaban enteradas, así que Tanya, una de ellas, me acompañó al hospital donde me realizaron una serie de exámenes, los resultados confirmaron mi embarazo así como también de cuantas semanas estaba, pero… - se detuvo un poco, tenía sentimientos encontrados en aquel momento, alegría al recordar la noticia que le habían dado y los sentimientos conflictivos que la embargaban por la situación en que se encontraba en aquel momento.

-¿Pero qué…? – apremió Edward.

-Los resultados reflejaron otra cosa – le dijo sentándose nuevamente y mirándolo fijamente – de acuerdo a mi ginecóloga los resultados reflejaban que mi embarazo era múltiple, y lo confirmó con la ecografía que me realizaron minutos después...

-¿Múltiple…? – la interrumpió Edward. Bella Asintió – osea que… ¿estamos hablando de mellizos?

-Mellizos no, gemelos – dijo Bella con una sonrisa, recordando a sus pequeños. – cuando fue tiempo supimos que eran dos hermosos varoncitos. – Edward seguía en shock – a pesar de que al principio me dio un poco de temor, me juré a mí misma que les daría todo, como te había dicho antes había optado por no decírtelo para no obligarte a nada y esa aún sigue siendo mi intención, no estoy aquí para pedirte que asumas tu rol de padre, no es mi intención forzarte a nada, ni siquiera a que veas por ellos de ahora en adelante, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda Edward – le dijo Bella ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward reaccionó ante tal actitud y supo que aún no sabía todo.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó.

-Mi embarazo lo llevé muy bien, los controles y exámenes siempre manifestaban que todo marchaba bien pero las cosas se complicaron hace dos meses cuando los pequeños nacieron – las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas – los gemelos estaban posicionados para nacer a través de un parto natural, pero llegado el momento algo lo impedía, algo que ni los médicos sabían precisar, así que optaron por la cesárea.

Bella se recostó en la silla, aquel era el recuerdo más hermoso que tenía pero estaba empañado.

-Continúa por favor – insistió Edward que estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Lo siento pero es algo difícil – le dijo a su vez ella – como te dije se tuvo que optar por la cesárea. Cuando me la realizaron y nacieron los pequeños los doctores se dieron cuenta de la razón por la que no pudo ser el parto normal.

-¿Estas enferma? – inquirió Edward.

-No – negó la muchacha – Edward, cuando los gemelos nacieron los doctores se dieron cuenta que realmente no eran dos bebés sino tres, oculta bajo el saco amniótico de los pequeños había otro que pasó desapercibido en todos los ultrasonidos, una niña – dijo Bella con enorme orgullo recordando a su princesita consentida, su angelito, su pequeña especial.

-¿Tres? ¿Una niña?

-Una nena hermosa, si la vieras – dijo Bella, soñadora, pero una vez dijo eso se recompuso un poco, él no quería compromisos se recordó – nació baja de peso, por no haber sido detectada, mi ginecóloga me explico que son muy pocos estos tipos de casos a los que les denominan "gemelo oculto" por eso pasó desapercibida y no sabíamos de ella hasta el momento del nacimiento. Ese es realmente el motivo de mi presencia aquí Edward.

-¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar.

-El hecho de haber pasado "oculta" durante mi embarazo, permitió que ningún ultrasonido detectara lo que sucedía con ella, Edward, la pequeña nació con una cardiopatía congénita o como se le dice una malformación cardiaca, la han estado tratando con un medicamento llamado pero ya no están funcionando, necesita una cirugía urgente que yo no puedo pagar, mi seguro no lo cubre. Mi cuñado me ayudó a ingresarla a la lista de pacientes para realizar la operación pero mi pequeña la necesita ya. Estoy aquí suplicando tu ayuda para salvar la vida de mi hija, te suplico tu ayuda para poder pagar un médico particular que le realice la intervención que salvará su vida, yo prometo pagarte lo que gastes poco a poco si es lo que quieres, pero por favor ayúdala para que siga viviendo, estamos en tiempo límite.

Edward continuaba asimilando todas y cada una de las palabras de Bella, tenía todos sus sentimientos encontrados.

Bella al ver que no reaccionaba se desesperó.

-¡POR DIOS, NO PENSÉ QUE FUERAS TAN INSENSIBLE! – le gritó levantándose, como última esperanza, rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un tarjeta – no es necesario ni siquiera que deposites el dinero a mi cuenta – continuó después de anotar el monto que se requería para la operación, quería salir de allí cuanto antes – el director del hospital donde está ingresada mi hija está dispuesto a ayudarme, puedes depositar el dinero en la cuenta del hospital y él se encargará de buscar al especialista. Igual reafirmo mi intención de cancelarte todo, poco a poco claro. Y si no me crees puedes hacer tus investigaciones para saber que no te miento, pero por favor no tardes, tiempo es lo que menos tenemos.

Edward tomó la tarjeta donde indicaba el hospital al que se refería y la cantidad que se necesitaba, asintió.

-Estaremos en contacto – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Bella ni siquiera se despidió, salió de aquella oficina casi corriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, ignorando las miradas especulativas e intrigadas de Seth y Ángela. Con la pequeña esperanza de que Edward pudiera ayudar a su hija. ¡POR DIOS, ERA SU HIJA!

Edward mientras tanto seguía con la mirada fija en la tarjeta que Bella le entregara antes de salir pero con su mente en otro lado, no solo se había enterado que tenía un hijo ¡TENÍA TRES HIJOS! ¡Y LA PEQUEÑA QUE ESTABA DELICADA DE SALUD!

Se espabiló, sacudió su cabeza y tomó el teléfono.

-Ángela comunícame con….

**BUENO NENAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, MEREZCO SUS REVIEWS O NO? SEAN BUENAS CONMIGO…**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**HOLA NENAS, BUENO POR AQUÍ ME TIENEN NUEVAMENTE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AUNQUE NO HAYA TENIDO EL TIEMPO PARA RESPONDERLE A TODAS CREANME QUE SÍ LOS LEO Y LES AGRADEZCO SUS PALABRAS…**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Emmett Cullen se quedó perplejo ante la revelación que le acababa de hacer su hermano, sus ojos completamente abiertos al igual que su boca, sin duda lo que menos se hubiera imaginado era que su hermano fuera padre y no solo de uno sino que de tres bebés y de un solo golpe.

Pasada la impresión el hermano mayor empezó a reírse estruendosamente como era su costumbre.

-No le veo lo gracioso al asunto – gruñó Edward ante la actitud de su hermano, pensando que sin duda no se podía hablar seriamente con su hermano mayor.

-Espera… espera – intentó hablar Emmett aunque aun riéndose – es que lo que menos me imaginaba era esto.

-Entonces ¿por qué te estás riendo? – le preguntó visiblemente enojado.

-¡Vamos hermano! – Le contestó Emmett como si fuera obvio – es que sinceramente nunca me llegué a imaginar que a tu edad tuvieras tanta potencia – remató moviendo las cejas sugestivamente – por dios hermanito, ¡TRES DE UN SOLO GOLPE!

Y empezó a carcajearse nuevamente, Edward tomó un cojín que era lo que tenía más a la mano y se lo tiró en la cara provocando que Emmett se riera aún más.

-Ya, ya, está bien me calmo, pero has de darme la razón cuando a tus 35 años es de pensar que no suceden estas cosas – comentó Emmett con visible humor para seguir molestando a su hermano.

-Cállate – gruñó el aludido – sabes perfectamente que el que tiene esa edad eres tú no yo. Apenas y tengo 30 – le contestó, Edward odiaba cuánto gozaba su hermano molestándole en lo relativo a la edad.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo inmutable – pero yo parezco de 20, me veo mucho más joven que tú querido hermanito y eso te pasa por ser un gruñón. – Siguió picándole – Bueno ya, dejando las bromas de lado – continuó poniéndose un poco más serio - ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Vas a ayudarla?

Edward le había contado a Emmett toda la conversación que había tenido con Isabella horas antes, le había puesto de manifiesto sus sentimientos, bueno lo poco que pudo dar a explicarse porque aún seguía muy, muy confundido.

-Le dije a Ángela que me contactara con el director del hospital, tengo una cita con él mañana a primera hora, como comprenderás, en nuestra posición no podemos fiarnos de nadie – respondió Edward serio.

-¿Osea que esta Isabella puede ser una cazafortunas? – la pregunta de Emmett lo puso a pensar mucho más.

No se podría decir que había conocido a Marie en aquel tiempo… Isabella, se corrigió, pero siendo sincero con él mismo, realmente no la creía capaz de algo así como para tildarla de cazafortunas, o por lo menos esperaba no estarse equivocando realmente en eso.

-La verdad es que no lo creo, no creo que ella sea de ese tipo de mujeres – le contestó.

-Y ¿en cuánto a los bebés? – le preguntó Emmett algo cauteloso, sin duda quería escuchar su respuesta.

-La verdad Emm no sé qué pensar – dijo con voz un tanto débil, algo extraño en él - ¡DIOS! No todos los días uno se entera que es padre, la noticia me ha dejado sin duda fuera de base. – Pensó un poco más – además Isabella me dijo que no estaba buscándome precisamente para que me hiciera cargo de ellos, solo lo hizo porque la situación la superó y no tenía otra alternativa.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que no piensas hacerte cargo? – le interrogó su hermano mayor aun incrédulo por tal respuesta, algo molesto por su actitud pero intentó esconderla de su hermano, pensando que él ya era lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque sin duda tenía muy claro que si su hermano evadía esta responsabilidad, él se haría cargo, ya que a pesar de seguir aún soltero, Emmett valoraba mucho a la familia, era lo primordial para él y sin duda si aquellos niños eran realmente sus sobrinos, no dejaría que nada les faltara aunque su hermano no estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión.

-No lo sé Emmett, aún tengo mucho que pensar, por lo pronto mañana voy a reunirme con el director del hospital, sin duda me haré las pruebas de paternidad, como es lógico, pero de igual manera ya pondré en marcha la ayuda para la pequeña aun sin esperar los resultados de los exámenes, ya que según Isabella, la pequeña necesita urgentemente la operación.

Emmett asintió sin decir nada con relación a ese tema pero algo se le vino a la mente enseguida.

-Debes de tratar esta situación con la mayor cautela, si aquellos realmente son tus hijos y la prensa se entera serás la noticia del momento y seguramente no dejarán en paz a ninguno de ellos – dijo refiriéndose con esto último a Isabella, los bebés y la familia de ella, tanto como a su propia familia – además – prosiguió – si Victoria se entera te armará el pancho del siglo.

Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar en aquella mujer.

-Emm sabes bien que no tengo nada serio con ella – contestó.

-Lo sabes tú, pero a ella al parecer se le ha olvidado. Porque no es por meterme en tu vida hermanito pero últimamente esa mujer se ha pegado como una lapa a ti y a menos que pretendas llevarla al altar pues será mejor que cortes por lo sano.

-Eso será algo que ya pensaré después, primero lo más urgente. – decidió Edward.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana? – preguntó Emmett cuando vio a Edward ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para regresar a su departamento.

El aludido asintió, sin duda, realmente, necesitaría el apoyo de alguien, y ese alguien no podia ser más que su hermano.

Ambos hermanos vivían en el edificio, siempre habían sido muy allegados, Emmett había sido y era aún un hermano muy protector a pesar de su carácter de niño que era la única forma de definirlo. Y Edward agradecía mucho su apoyo ahora, ya cuando tuviera la situación en la perspectiva correcta hablaría con sus padres.

Edward Cullen suspiró, sin duda hablar con sus padres sería otra de las cosas que aún no quería enfrentar.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos hermanos se dirigían al hospital, como era sábado y no irían a trabajar decidieron irse en la Hummer H2 negra de Emmett, ya que Edward no tenía ánimos ni para manejar, no hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, Emmett se daba cuenta de que su hermano iba nervioso, aun cuando él sabía que Edward no lo admitiría nunca.

En la recepción preguntaron por la oficina del director y cuando les indicaron se enrumbaron hacia la misma.

Pero Edward no esperaba encontrarse con la escena que minutos después presenciaba, al final uno de los pasillos que conectaban por el pasillo principal estaba el área de neonatología, pero lo que en realidad captó su atención fue la mujer que estaba en el interior de aquella habitación y que podía ver a través de aquella ventana de cristal. Edward se detuvo a observarla y Emmett lo imitó dirigiendo a su vez su mirada a lo que su hermano observaba.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Isabella, ajena a lo que sucedía en el exterior de la habitación, reposando sus manos en una incubadora que se veía visiblemente ocupada, y sin darse cuenta que era observada, estaba hablando animadamente con una enfermera que al parecer le dijo algo que hizo a que Isabella se animara más y asintiera, inmediatamente dicha enfermera procedió a sacar al bebé que estaba en la incubadora y entregárselo a Isabella, quien no tardó en recibirlo gustosa y con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Es ella, no? – preguntó Emmett en tono bajo, Edward asintió aun encandilado ante tal escena, sin apartar su vista, observando como aquella mujer acariciaba y le murmuraba algo a aquel bebé, que Edward dedujo sería su hija. Ambos hermanos estaban absortos con la escena que no notaron que uno de los médicos se les acercaba.

-Una escena digna de dejar estampada en una fotografía – dijo el médico que al instante sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto de Isabella a esa distancia. Edward al notar la acción del médico frunció el ceño, intrigado.

-Así es – contestó Emmett, cuando su hermano no lo hizo – sin duda una gran fotografía – continuó pero estaba vez señalando el celular con el que le habían tomado la foto a la chica. Edward internamente le agradeció a su hermano.

-Oh, sí, hermosa – continuó el doctor, miró unos minutos más la imagen igual de encandilado, luego levantó la mirada y vio que aquellos dos hombres lo veían intrigados, aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de molestia del cobrizo – Oh, lo siento, me presento, soy el Dr. Alan Moore, y no se preocupen, no soy un acosador ni nada, Bella es una chica muy querida por aquí.

-¿Bella? – preguntó Edward entre dientes al captar la notable confianza que aquel doctorcito empleaba al mencionarla.

-¿Es su novia? – Preguntó Emmett, al ver la molestia de su hermano – Oh, disculpe si me meto – continuó, aunque realmente no lo sentía.

-No, para nada, ya quisiera yo – dijo el galeno, dirigiendo su vista nuevamente hacia donde estaba la chica en cuestión, y suspiró – Ella es una grandiosa mujer que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tener a su lado, trabajadora como ninguna, a pesar de que su situación actual la tenga metida casi todo el día aquí. Pero lo que más resalta de ella es que es una gran madre, se da abasto para atender a sus tres hijos, cuando no pasa aquí esta con sus mellizos. – Luego de haber dicho tamaño discurso se percató de que estaba hablando demás, y aun par de desconocidos, justo en aquel momento sonó su beeper – Oh, lamento el discurso pero a veces no puedo contenerme, hasta luego. – dijo despidiéndose inmediatamente de aquellos dos hombres y un tanto avergonzado debía de reconocer.

Emmett silbó

-Vaya, hermanito, como que tienes competencia – le dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate Emmett que no estoy aquí por eso – contestó Edward molesto tanto por el comentario de su hermano como por la actitud de aquel medicucho que siendo sincero consigo mismo le había molestado bastante, pero se dijo asimismo que luego analizaría aquella reacción. Haló a su hermano del brazo para que continuaran su camino, después de haber mirado nuevamente hacia donde seguía Bella aún absorta al mundo exterior y centrando su atención en su hija.

-Buenos días señorita, soy Edward Cullen y tengo una cita con el director – dijo una vez llegaron a la oficina.

-Buenas días Sr. Cullen, permítame un momento – contestó la chica sonriendo amablemente, no debía de pasar los 20 años. Anunció su llegada y cuando el director lo confirmó – puede seguir.

-Bueno hermanito yo te espero por aquí – dijo Emmett dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo por el que habían llegado. Edward asintió y entró a la oficina, encontrándose con un hombre de unos 50 años le calculaba aunque bien conservado.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen, lo estaba esperando – dijo el médico levantándose de su sillón y extendiendo su mano – soy el Dr. Damián Yang.

-Edward Cullen – contestó a manera de presentación estrechando la mano del galeno, éste le hizo señas y ambos tomaron asiento.

-¿Supongo que sabe el motivo de mi presencia?- preguntó luego de decidirse en ir directamente al grano.

-Así es, Bella, me dijo que había una remota posibilidad de que usted se pusiera en contacto conmigo, aunque la verdad cuando me lo dijo no la noté tan segura – le respondió tranquilamente – Supongo yo que usted está al tanto de la situación de la pequeña.

-Isabella algo me explicó, pero quisiera que usted me lo explicara mejor – recordando que ella le había dado una noción general de las cosas. El Dr. Yang asintió.

-Bien, no hay problema, verá – empezó – Bella dio a luz a los trillizos en el Hospital de Forks, como supongo le habrá explicado ella, antes del parto se creía que eran gemelos, pero al momento de la cesárea se dieron cuenta que realmente eran trillizos, dos varones y una niñas. Este tipo de casos se les denomina el gemelo oculto, ya que pasa desapercibido durante el período de gestación y no es detectado en las ecografías que se le realizan a la madre.

-Al ser éste el caso de la pequeña no se le detectó el problema cardiaco que podría habérsele tratado incluso antes de nacer, por suerte los médicos se dieron cuenta al momento de revisar a la bebé y se empezó con el tratamiento requerido en estos casos, por eso la trasladaron a este hospital, para una mejor atención, su cuñado, Jasper Hale, fue quien nos puso al tanto de todo y le ayudó a Bella con el trámite correspondiente, bueno eso es algo secundario. El caso es que aquí se le ha dado el tratamiento respectivo pensando en que bastaría para que su situación mejorase, pero ha llegado el momento es que es imperativo realizarle una cirugía para corregir la afección…

Edward asimilaba cada una de las palabras del médico.

-Ella me comentó que su seguro no cubría los gastos de aquella cirugía – lo interrumpió.

-Exactamente, por ser Jasper un amigo allegado a mi familia y mi persona en particular, pues hemos hecho todo lo posible y la hemos situado en una de los departamentos de que dispone el hospital que están ubicados a los lados de nuestras instalaciones para que así pueda estar tanto cerca de la niña sin descuidar a sus otros dos bebés, debo reconocer que Bella es una de las madres más abnegadas que he visto, pasa todo el tiempo que le es permitido aquí con la bebé pero aun así no descuida a sus otros dos hijos.

-La conoce muy bien por lo visto – señaló Edward, ante las palabras del médico. Éste asintió.

-Si le pregunta al personal de este hospital, el que menos le dirá lo que yo le digo, o cosas similares, Bella se ha sabido ganar el cariño de todos y a sus bebés los adoran, al igual que sus hermanas que también son muy queridas por acá.

Edward asimilaba todo lo que el doctor le había dicho y pudo sentir una sensación de admiración ante aquella mujer que ahora era la madre de sus hijos, sin duda era una excelente persona, de eso no tenía duda ahora, aunque aún seguía reticente debido a la situación que los envolvía ahora.

-¿En cuanto a lo de la cirugía? – le preguntó Edward al doctor, ya que ese era el asunto más importante ahora.

-Sí bueno, verá el seguro de Bella no cubre cirugías de ese tipo, por eso la necesidad de contratar al especialista particularmente, lo que ahora nos retiene es la cuestión económica, pero una vez resuelto aquel asunto pues la intervención quirúrgica a la bebé se realizará de manera inmediata – contestó el galeno.

-Ok, yo correré con todos los gastos, así que puede ponerse en contacto con el especialista para realizar la cirugía de inmediato – contestó rápidamente Edward. El Dr. Damián sonrió agradecido ya que él era uno de los primeros que le había tomado gran cariño a aquella muchacha humilde y de noble corazón y a aquellos bebés que se habían robado su corazón. Edward continuó – además también quisiera pedirle dos cosas – comentó guiado por la necesidad de saber y por un impulso desconocido.

-Dígame – le alentó a proseguir el Dr.

-Voy a hablar con Isabella para realizar las respectivas pruebas de paternidad y me gustaría que el hospital permitiera la mayor rapidez de los resultados en caso de que ella acepte – al decir esto la expresión del médico cambió por una de asombro, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Edward – debo suponer por su expresión que no sabía que yo soy el supuesto padre de los hijos de Isabella.

-La verdad es que no, era un aspecto que desconocía – contestó – pero si Bella – dijo remarcando el nombre – no lo comentó pues sus razones tendrá, pero en el caso de que ella acepte no se preocupe yo mismo me ocuparé del asunto. ¿Y lo segundo? – preguntó.

Edward suspiró.

-Me gustaría, en lo posible, ver a la bebé ahora – dijo mirando fijamente al médico, no sabía qué le impulsaba a realizar tal acción pero realmente quería conocerla a la pequeña y a sus otros dos hijos – y a los dos bebés también. – suspiró nuevamente.

El doctor analizó su petición por unos segundos, vio su reloj y volvió a mirar a Edward.

-La bebé está en un área restringida, solo el personal del hospital y las personas autorizadas, en este caso por la madre, pueden entrar – Edward iba a objetar pero el Dr. Damián levantó la mano en señal de que le dejara continuar – como usted comprenderá usted no aparece en el registro como padre del bebé, así que de momento solo la madre puede autorizar las visitas – Edward asintió comprendiendo y algo afligido – pero a estas horas Bella aún debe estar en el área de neonatología así que podemos ir a hablar con ella para ver si lo autoriza por esta ocasión para pueda verla. Si usted desea claro está.

Edward se pensó bien las palabras del médico, pero las ganas de conocer a la bebé pudieron más.

-Me gustaría hacer el intento – contestó inmediatamente. – por lo menos. – él médico asintió y se levantó.

-Está bien, vamos, acompáñeme.

Acto seguido salieron de la oficina y Edward se encontró con su hermano y con Seth.

-Espérame aquí un momento – dijo el doctor regresando a su oficina nuevamente, Edward se acercó a los chicos.

-Que hubo Seth ¿Cómo está tu papá de salud? – le preguntó, Seth le había pedido permiso para ausentarse parte de la mañana ya que su padre se encontraba un poco delicado de salud y su madre le había pedido que le acompañara.

-Ya está un poco mejor, gracias – le contestó ya más relajado – solo tiene que seguir al pie de la letra el tratamiento, pero ya sabes cómo es, terco como una mula.

-¿Quién diría? Tienes que estar casi con un pie en la tumba para entrar en razón y dejar el cigarrillo – comentó Emmett, luego se dirigió a su hermano - ¿Qué tal estuvo? – preguntó señalando el despacho del médico.

-Todo bien, la cirugía se realizará – afirmó, Edward vio la mirada de su hermano y continuó – ahora vamos a verla – le dijo – no sé por qué pero quiero conocerla – admitió.

-La sangre llama – afirmó Seth.

-Eso aún está por verse – terció Edward – hablaré con Bella para realizarnos los exámenes.

El doctor salió y los animó a caminar.

-Bien, por fin conoceré a mis sobrinitos – dijo Emmett sonriente.

-Emmett! – advirtió Edward. El grandulón le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya, ya, deja ese humor de perros. Uff qué carácter, a quien habrás salido – continuó picándolo.

-Ya cállate – espetó Edward.

Los cuatro hombres caminaron a paso lento pero seguro en dirección al área de neonatología, cuando antes de llegar al pasillo en cuestión, fueron testigos de una cosilla corriendo a lo más que sus pequeños pies le permitían.

-¡Benjamín Graham ven acá! – se escuchó la suave voz de una mujer, el pequeño retrocedió sus pasos, y con una mirada de inocencia le sonrió a la hermosa rubia que lo llamaba – sabes que no debes correr – le regañó.

-Shi mami – susurró el pequeño, extendiendo los bracitos para que la mujer lo cogiera, cosa que hizo enseguida, y después le besó la mejilla – quero ve a mi tita.

-Ya lo sé pequeño pero tienes que esperarte un poco, no debes correr así y menos aquí – le dijo la mujer con la dulzura desbordando sus palabras.

-Hay Benja, no le saques canas verdes a tu mamita – le dijo el Dr. Damián acercándose a ambos – hola Tanya ¿Qué tal?

-Bien doctor, pues viniendo a visitar a la pequeña, aunque este remolino se nos quiso adelantar y tuve que correr a alcanzarlo – dijo señalando a su hijo, luego mecánicamente Tanya fijó su vista en los acompañantes del doctor y se tensó un poco al reconocer a Edward, aunque intentó recomponerse inmediatamente, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Edward a quien los rasgos de aquella mujer se le hacían familiares, segundos después llegaron otras dos chicas, otra rubia y una morena que llamaron la atención de Edward también pero más porque la rubia impulsaba un coche doble de bebé donde claramente resaltaban dos pequeños envueltos en enteritos (mamelucos) color celeste.

-Buenos días, Dr. Yang – saludaron las recién llegadas al mismo tiempo.

-Alice, Rose, ¿Cómo están? – les saludó atentamente el doctor, y luego posó la mirada en los pequeños – Y estos hombrecitos como se han portado. – dijo y disimuladamente miró a Edward.

-Son unos angelitos, eso ni lo dude, la sangre de nuestra familiar corre por sus venas – contestó Alice orgullosa de sus sobrinos. Edward no quitaba la mirada de la carriola pero aun así no podía ver bien los rostros de los pequeños.

Se implantó un silencio un tanto incómodo hasta que el médico decidió intervenir. Miró a las hermanas Swan.

-Les presento al Sr. Edward Cullen – dijo señalando a Edward. Las tres hermanas lo miraron enseguida fijamente, Tanya ya sabía quién era él, mientras que Alice y Rose no conocían su rostro pero Bella ya les había dicho quién era él en la vida de sus hijos. – y ellos son…

-Emmett Cullen – contestó el grandulón presentándose así mismo, aunque miró a las tres de hito en hito su mirada más se concentró en la rubia que impulsaba la carriola. – y él es Seth.

-Mucho gusto – contestó el guardaespaldas y amigo de los hermanos Cullen.

-Me llamo Tanya y ellas son Alice y Rosalie – contestó la rubia que ya suponía a qué se debía la presencia de aquellos hombres ahí – somos las hermanas de Bella, y él – señaló al pequeño que tenía en brazos – es mi hijo Benjamín.

Los chicos asintieron también en señal de respuesta. Tanya se volvió hacia el doctor.

-Eh, Bella aún está con la bebé pero en unos minutos llega su pediatra así que tenemos que entrar – le dijo intentando encontrar un modo de excusarse.

-De hecho, íbamos hacia allá – le explicó Damián, luego se dirigió hacia Edward – hoy los trillizos cumplen dos meses de nacidos y les toca revisión, pero por ser en este caso pues la revisión se le hace en el área de neonatología, no se preocupen no es por nada más que por lograr que los tres bebés tengan contacto entre sí, diariamente y por una hora se reúne a los bebés– les explicó.

El grupo avanzó hasta la entrada del área en cuestión, Edward fijó su mirada en Bella que aún estaba cerca de la incubadora donde nuevamente habían puesto a la bebé, una de las enfermeras percibió su presencia, se extrañó un poco al ver a tanta gente reunida, le hizo señas a Bella, quien al voltearse se llevó una gran impresión al ver entre aquel grupo a Edward. Al principio se quedó estática, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Una de las enfermeras se aprestó a abrir enseguida, acción que hizo reaccionar a Bella.

-Hola que tal – saludó Damián al entrar, acción que repitieron sus hermanas, Bella se apresuró a ellas para ver a sus bebés, sabía que sus tres hermanas estaban aquí y vendrían pero nunca se imaginó ver a Edward y mucho menos en esta área del hospital.

-¿Cómo están mis niños? – dijo acuclillándose para besar el tope de las cabecitas de los pequeños. Quería tiempo antes de tener que enfrentarse a Edward. – espero que hayan sido buenos niños y se haya portado bien con sus tías en ausencia de mami.

-Bella, sabes que mis sobrinitos son unos angelitos – contestó Rose repitiendo la idea de Alice – se parecen a sus tías.

-Bella – la llamó Damián, Bella suspiró, se levantó y se acercó al doctor – bueno pues, he hablado con el Sr. Cullen y la cirugía se hará de inmediato, en cuanto confirmemos con el especialista, con el que ya hemos estado hablando, pero estoy casi que seguro que no pasan de dos días para realizarla. – le dio la buena noticia. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Su pequeña, su niña se iba a salvar. En un acto impulsivo abrazó al médico que la recibió gustoso, pues él la quería como a una gran amiga, casi hija. – ahora hay otro asunto que debo consultarte – continuó luego de unos minutos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó

-El Sr. Cullen me manifestó su deseo de realizar la respectiva prueba de paternidad a los bebés – Bella no se sorprendió de aquello pues se lo esperaba, un hombre de esa posición no podía pensar otra cosa sino, debía de pensar que ella era de las típicas cazafortunas.

-Supongo que no me sorprende – dijo en un susurro.

-Y lo otro es que… - el médico dudó un poco, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Bella, ella lo miró animándolo a continuar – desea ver a los bebés ahora.

Aquello sí que sorprendió a Bella, todo se esperaba menos eso, no se hubiera sorprendido si él hubiera demostrado indiferencia ante los bebés después de haberlo visto reaccionar aquel día, o mejor dicho cómo no reaccionó.

-Pero… - simplemente no sabía qué decir.

-Bella – dijo el doctor en un tono que se podría tomar como el de un padre hacia su hijo – sí él realmente es el padre de los bebés, está en todo su derecho. Así que te aconsejaría que las cosas las llevaran en los mejores términos, igual la ley siempre ampara a la madre.

Aquel comentario hizo que algo bullera dentro de Bella. Y miró fijamente al doctor.

-Acaso él ha dicho algo sobre quitarme a mis bebés – dijo en un tono de voz que mezclaba el temor y el enojo. Damián se apresuró a contestar.

-No, no me malinterpretes, pero son cosas que debes tener presentes en este tipo de situaciones, es solo un consejo que te doy yo, siempre es mejor arreglar las cosas en buenos términos.

Bella sabía que tenía que ser así, una vez que él tuviera su confirmación de que aquellos eran sus hijos, tendría que respetar los derechos que como padre le correspondían, aunque en la cabeza de Bella seguía intentando convencerse de que era mera curiosidad de conocer a los bebés lo que movía a Edward. Así que sin más accedió a que él entrara y conociera a los bebés.

En el momento en que Damián salió a hablar con Edward, entró Kachiri, la pediatra de los trillizos, una mujer de unos 40 años, saludó a todos en general y Bella se apresuró a sacar a uno de los bebés del coche. Ella siempre disfrutaba haciendo aquello y como sus hermanas lo sabían no intervenían.

-Bien, veamos cómo está este pequeño – dijo la doctora tomando al bebé de los brazos de Bella.

Edward ingresó con Damián y cerraron las puertas, Emmett y Seth esperaban afuera pero se asomaron a través del vidrio para ver lo que sucedía. Bella era consciente de la presencia de Edward pero no volteó a verlo.

-Bien – dijo Kachiri luego de unos minutos – el pequeño Erick está en perfectas condiciones.

Bella volvió a tomarlo en brazos y dejó un beso en su cabecita, lo colocó en el coche y tomó a su hermanito.

-Aquí está el pequeño Evan – le dijo a la doctora.

-¿Qué tal va este pequeño con sus horas de sueño? – preguntó ya que en un principio dormía muy poco y por eso estaba irritable.

-Ya lleva un par de semanas durmiendo bien, el mismo horario de su hermanito, después que empezamos con la costumbre de traerlos con su hermanita empezó a dormir mejor – respondió Bella. Kachiri asintió entendiendo.

-Suele pasar, son cosas de mellizos, a veces sienten la lejanía, pero lastimosamente no podíamos traerlos tan pequeños tan seguido al hospital, ahora porque sus defensas se empiezan a fortalecer pero igual hay que continuar con el suplemento y las vitaminas que te recomendé Bella.

Bella asintió tomando al bebé en sus brazos y repitiendo la acción que con su otro hijo, no le gustaba mucho aquel suplemento de yodo que le había recomendado tomar pero si era por el bienestar de sus pequeños lo haría, ya que según la doctora a través de la lactancia éste suplemento le ayudaba a los bebés al crecimiento y desarrollo de los órganos, al igual que las vitaminas.

-¿Y usted es…? – la pregunta de Kachiri sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos, vio hacia la doctora y se dio cuenta de que ésta se había acercado a la incubadora donde estaba su princesita, pero la mirada de la mujer reposaba en Edward.

-Soy… Edward… Cullen – contestó el aludido un poco nervioso. Los ojos de éste se posaron en Bella y en el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos – soy… el… padre… de los bebés – afirmó aun a pesar de estar nervioso. Aquella afirmación tomó desprevenida a Bella, no se lo esperaba.

Las dos enfermeras ahí asintieron al confirmar sus sospechas. Pero aun así seguían como mudas espectadoras.

-Oh, vaya, no lo sabía – contestó la pediatra, Edward solo asintió – como no lo había visto antes por aquí.

Aquel comentario sin mala intención molestó enormemente a Edward. Kachiri, ajena a la molestia que había provocado su comentario en Edward, se apresuró a pedir a las enfermeras que sacaran a la bebé de la incubadora para revisarla también. La tomó en brazos con mucho cuidado ya que estaba dormidita, la revisó y volvió a tomarla en brazos, Edward no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Bien, parece que dentro de lo normal está bien, obviando la afección que padece – dijo volviéndose hacia Bella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Por cierto, ¿Qué avances hay con relación a eso? – le preguntó ya que ella también era una de las muchas personas que habían caído bajo el encanto de los pequeños.

-Si no pasa nada en dos días a lo mucho se realizará la cirugía – contestó Damián. Kachiri asintió.

-Me comunicas enseguida, ya que como su pediatra me gustaría estar presente en la cirugía – le pidió a Damián, quien aceptó gustoso con la idea. Sintió una mirada sobre sí y se volvió a Edward. Quien aún no le quitaba el ojo de encima o más bien a la bebé.

-Parece que papá está algo ansioso – dijo mirando a la bebé quien comenzaba a removerse en sus brazos – no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera de la incubadora, por seguridad, pero aun así – miró a Edward - ¿Quiere cogerla? - Aquella pregunta descolocó a Edward, sin duda quería conocer a los bebés pero no se había imaginado siquiera llegar a cogerlos, Kachiri divisó el temor en sus ojos y malentendiéndolo se apresuró a decir - vamos que si la coge como se debe no se le va a caer.

Kachiri se le acercó con la bebé en los brazos, sin mirar a los demás y por ende pasando por alto las miradas que cada uno de los allí presentes tenían. Bella aun con Evan en brazos no podía reaccionar, su cerebro solo era consciente de que tenía al niño en brazos y de que Kachiri le iba acercando su hija a Edward.

Cuando estuvo frente a él le ofreció a la niña y el cuerpo de Edward en un acto reflejo posicionó sus brazos para tomarla. Kachiri le indicó como debía tomarla y así lo hizo, aun sin podérselo creer. La pequeña se removió un poco cuando sintió que unos nuevos brazos la sostenían y empezó a abrir sus ojitos.

Edward no podía apartar su mirada de la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos, embelesado y deslumbrado completamente por aquella hermosa personita que era un parte de él.

Entonces todo encajó, cuando fijó sus ojos en los ojos de la niña, quien como si estuviera consciente de quién era él lo miraba fijamente, en ese instante comprendió realmente que aquellos tres seres indefensos y perfectos eran suyos, sus hijos. Edward levantó la mirada posándola instantes después en Erick que estaba en el coche, totalmente despierto y de alguna forma también mirando en su dirección como si también fuera consciente de alguna manera que él era su padre, luego miró a Evan que seguía en brazos de su madre aun quien copiaba la acción de su hermano, encontró la similitud en ellos y en su madre, los tres compartían esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tanto le gustaban y que era en lo único que se parecían a su madre ya que el resto de las facciones eran similares a las suyas ya que pudo ver pequeño mechones de cabellos cobrizos bajo los gorritos que llevaban, volvió su vista a la pequeña en sus brazos, era tan diferente a sus hermanos, su hija lo único en lo que se parecía a él era en aquellos ojos, pensó Edward, tan verdes como los de él pero con una profundidad que solo destacaban los ojos de Bella.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó a nadie en particular, pero sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-Emily – contestó Bella en un susurró después de unos minutos – Emily René es su nombre.

Y ahí en ese momento todo estuvo en su lugar, ya ni siquiera necesitaba una prueba de paternidad, saltaba a la vista que aquellos eran sus hijos e internamente se juró que los protegería y haría que fueran felices siempre.

**UFF… VAYA QUE ME COSTÓ ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJEJE, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MÍ EN LO PARTICULAR SI, JEJEJEJE, PERO MI COMENTARIO NO CUENTA MUCHO EN ESTE CASO, LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA DEMORA PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE SE ME HAN COMPLICADO UN POCO LAS COSAS, ESTOY CASI POR SALIR CON LO DE MI TESIS Y EN ESTOS DÍAS MI MAMÁ FUE INTERVENIDA QUIRÚRGICAMENTE Y PUES ME TOCÓ ESTAR CON ELLA TANTO EN EL HOSPITAL COMO CUIDAR DE ELLA EN CASA, POR ESO NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR…**

**ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PRONTO PERO SI NO PUEDO PUES ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA. SE LES QUIERE MUCHO… GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS CHICAS…**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**HOLA LINDAS POR AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO QUE ESPERO Y SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR… CHICAS, SE LES QUIERE UN MONTÓN… :-D**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Sin duda alguna habían sido los tres días más largos en sus vidas, o por lo menos eso pensaban a su vez Edward y Bella quienes lo que menos pensaban era que su vida iba a cambiar más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Edward aquel mismo día había citado a sus padres para hablar con ellos, a la mañana siguiente ya les había puesto al tanto de la situación y aunque en un principio se mostraron un poco molestos porque no se enteraron enseguida ambos recibieron la noticia con una alegría completamente visible en sus rostros, más aún cuando Edward les había asegurado que no existía duda alguna que aquellos pequeños eran sus hijos.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle pidieron a Edward la oportunidad de conocer a sus nietos, razón por la cual éste tuvo que llamar a Isabella para preguntarle si habría algún inconveniente con aquella visita, y aunque Bella en un principio se mostró sorprendida y reacia ante tal acción, ya que ella estaba segura que la familia de Edward no se involucraría, al final terminó accediendo y en la tarde de aquel día Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Edward visitaron a los bebés en el departamento donde se estaba quedando, llevándoles montones de cosas a los bebés, desde ropita hasta juguetes, y después de un rato fueron al hospital para que los abuelos conocieran a la pequeña Emy como le decían, al igual que sucedió con Edward, sus padres y hermano quedaron prendados con los pequeños con tan solo una mirada y mucho más cuando los tuvieron en sus brazos, los tres concordaron con Edward en que no era necesario realizar la prueba de paternidad ya que los resultados saltaban a la vista.

Después de aquella visita los Cullen no pudieron permanecer separados de los pequeños ni ajenos a la situación que rodeaba a la pequeña; Carlisle como el reconocido cardiólogo que era enseguida entabló conversación con Damián para informarse acerca del estado de salud que implicaba a su nietecita y aunque debido al parentesco con la pequeña no se le permitiría intervenir en la cirugía sí se le permitió estar presente en ella como observador.

Esme por otra parte se la vivía visitando a sus nietos y mimándolos, al principio Bella y sus hermanas se sentían algo incómodas con su presencia pero una vez se fueron conociendo simpatizaron muy bien. Y Emmett, bueno él era como otro niño pequeño, con sus bromas a cada momento lograba aligerar el ambiente sobre todo cuando Edward y Bella se encontraban en la misma habitación, cosa que sucedía muy seguido. Con Rosalie congeniaron bastante bien, las chicas Swan vieron una actitud diferente en su hermana, cuando el gran osito Emmett estaba cerca.

Pero, aunque la familia de Edward no había puesto ninguna mala cara ante la situación, Bella empezó a sentir que el control se le escapaba de las manos y aquello le amedrentaba un poco.

En aquel momento estaba muy nerviosa, se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital, al final la cirugía no se realizó sino hasta tres días después de que Edward conociera a los trillizos, inmediatamente fue contactado el especialista y a primera hora del día siguiente el Dr. Eleazar Pierce había llegado y de inmediato se puso manos a la obra, realizándole a la pequeña montones de exámenes para así descartar cualquier tipo de complicaciones.

La cirugía había empezado hace unas horas y sin embargo a Bella ya le parecía una eternidad, el doctor le había asegurado que todo iba a marchar bien, que había tan solo un mínimo porcentaje de posibilidades que algo saliera mal y precisamente era ese mínimo porcentaje el que le preocupaba, se levantaba y se sentaba a cada rato ya que los nervios le impedían estarse quieta por mucho tiempo.

-Belly ya tranquila, confía en que todo va a salir bien – le dijo Alice en una que ella se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Bella solo asintió.

Edward estaba sentado en uno de los asientos y no se encontraba mejor que Bella aunque sabía disimularlo bien, a su lado estaban su madre, hermano y obviamente Seth, quien miraba a todos y a todos lados de hito en hito, como siempre alerta ante cualquier complicación, como lo exigía su trabajo.

-Toma Bells, te traje un café – le dijo Rosalie cuando llegó con cuatro envases, puesto que Tanya se había quedado con los bebés y con Benjamín en el departamento, aunque igual llamaba constantemente para saber cómo iban las cosas. Les dio los envases a sus hermanas y uno a Esme.

A regañadientes Bella lo aceptó, sentándose y bebiéndolo de a tragos.

Una media hora más pasó y Bella estaba mucho más desesperada, a pesar de que las enfermeras salían constantemente a decirle cómo iban las cosas, ella quería ver a su pequeña.

-¡BELLA! – se escuchó una voz masculina en el pasillo que hizo que todos los allí presentes miraran en la dirección de donde procedía. Bella al reconocer quien era inmediatamente corrió en la dirección de aquel hombre.

-JAKE! – dijo entre hipidos abrazándose a su fortachón amigo quien inmediatamente la abrazó fuerte al adivinar acertadamente lo que su amiga necesitaba.

-Tranquila cariño, ya, ya verás que todo estará bien – la confortaba al mismo tiempo que caminaba con ella hacia donde estaban sus hermanas. Saludándolas a ambas con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo siguen las cosas? – les preguntó ya que antes de llegar estaba en constante comunicación con Rosalie para saber de la pequeña.

-Aún no han terminado, pero las enfermeras que han salido nos dicen que hasta ahora todo va saliendo bien y que ya no falta mucho – le respondió ésta, sin duda agradeciendo el gran cariño que las enfermeras del hospital le tomaran a su hermana y a los bebés. Jacob se volvió hacia Bella que aún estaba en sus brazos sollozando. La alejó un poco de su abrazo pero sin llegar a soltarla.

-Ya verás que mi pequeña princesita lo logrará, ella es tan fuerte como su mami y más pronto de lo que te imaginas la tendrás en tus brazos cariño – le dijo de manera dulce mientras acariciaba su cabello, ya que Jake detestaba ver tristes a sus "hermanitas", como él mismo las había bautizado.

Más sin embargo aquella escena estaba logrando sacar de quicio a Edward, desde que el "chucho" ese abrazó a Bella hasta cuando se refirió a SU HIJA como su pequeña y todas esas muestras de cariño. Edward hervía de coraje, el cual aumentó después de lo que Isabella contestó.

-Gracias por estar aquí Jake – le dijo en susurros bastante audibles – gracias por estar con nosotras.

-Sabes que no las abandonaré, si no había llegado antes fue porque me resultó imposible pero bien sabes que hubiera llegado más temprano para despedir a mi princesita – le contestó a lo que Bella asintió al ser conocedora del cariño que manifestaba Jake por sus "sobrinitos", quien diría que resultaran llevarse mucho mejor como amigos casi hermanos que como novios, sin duda eso nunca hubiera resultado.

Pero eso era algo que Edward no sabía. Y aunque inconscientemente registró en su cerebro las miradas que su madre y su hermano le dirigían optó por levantarse e ir a ver un café para él; al pasar por donde estaban aquella parejita los miró fijamente, mirada que sólo captó Jacob ya que Bella había colocado su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y estaba con la mirada ausente.

Una hora más pasó cuando Carlisle y Eleazar salieron de quirófano, al verlos inmediatamente todos se levantaron.

-Esto es lo que más me gusta de mi profesión – comentó Eleazar a Carlisle sin que los demás alcanzaran a escucharlos aun – cuando la familia está esperando y reciben buenas noticias.

-Así es, concuerdo contigo – le respondió Carlisle completamente feliz.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo salió bien? ¿Cómo está mi bebé? ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Cómo está mi princesa? ¿Se recuperará? ¡Dígame que todo va a salir bien!

Fueron las preguntas agolpadas de los allí presentes quienes intentaban obtener noticias al mismo tiempo.

-Calma, calma, de a uno en uno para entendernos – dijo Carlisle. Cediéndole la palabra a su colega.

-La operación fue todo un éxito – dijo Eleazar, inmediatamente todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé? – preguntó Bella, eufórica por la noticia.

-La pequeña está bien, en estos momentos está en recuperación y dentro de poco será trasladada a la habitación reservada para ella. – dijo Eleazar. Aquello descolocó a las hermanas Swan y a Jacob.

-¿Habitación? – Inquirieron las tres al mismo tiempo – pensé que mi hija sería trasladada nuevamente a neonatología – dijo Bella.

Eleazar miró a Carlisle algo confundido y luego a Edward.

-Pensé que estaba al tanto, Srta. Swan, pero el Sr. Cullen – dijo señalando a Edward – solicitó al hospital destinar una habitación en especial para la niña, recibirá los mismo cuidados que recibiría si fuera llevada al área de neonatología, por eso no debe preocuparse.

Aquella nueva información dejó sin habla a las chicas Swan y a Jacob de paso también. Nuevamente Bella sintió como si perdiera el control de la situación, Edward no le había comentado nada de aquello ¿Por qué se tenía que tomar esas atribuciones si solo habían quedado que Edward correría tan solo con los gastos del especialista para la cirugía? Bella miró a Edward inquisitivamente, el aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que así sería más cómo para todos – fue su respuesta ante la muda pregunta de Bella.

-¿Quién es este señor? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – inquirió Jacob quien aún no estaba al tanto de la historia. Antes de que Bella o sus hermanas pudieran responder Edward lo hizo.

-Yo – dijo señalándose a sí mismo – soy el padre de los hijos de Bella y ellos – dijo señalando a sus padres y hermano – son mi familia. ¿Por qué, algún problema? – respondió desafiante y desafiándolo con la mirada a que dijera algo. Jacob miró a Bella y ésta asintió confirmando lo dicho por Edward. Jacob devolvió la mirada a Edward encontrándolo con una sonrisa petulante estampada en su rostro.

-Bueno, pues se te agradece tu ayuda económica, eso nadie lo va a negar – contestó Jacob realmente agradecido, ya que esa parte de la historia sí la conocía un poco, sabía que Bella iba a pedir la ayuda de alguien, pero la identidad de ese "alguien" no le había sido revelada sino hasta ahora, ya que no había que ser muy listo para saber que era él quien había dado el dinero – pero aun así, me parece que no deberías tomarte muchas atribuciones, ya que por la expresión de Bells puedo asegurar que ella no estaba al tanto de esa "solicitud" tuya.

-¡SON MIS HIJOS Y YO…! – levantó la voz Edward aunque no alcanzó a terminar.

-¡Edward! – Replicó Carlisle, ante la actitud de su hijo, éste lo miró – contrólate, este no es el lugar ni el momento para una discusión.

Edward asintió ante las palabras de su padre, pero sin duda no era algo que él quería dejar pasar, pero de momento lo dejaría así.

-Bueno – prosiguió Eleazar dirigiéndose a Bella y tratando de apaciguar el ambiente cambiando de tema con algo mucho más importante – todo ha salido bien, sin embargo en casos así me gusta realizar controles periódicos durante un tiempo para ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas – Bella asintió comprendiendo y centrando su atención en lo que el médico le decía, ya después hablaría con Edward y con Jacob de paso por lo visto, Eleazar prosiguió – durante el lapso de un año le realizaré a la pequeña controles mensuales para ver su evolución – en ese momento apareció Kachiri.

-Lo siento, tuve una emergencia después de la cirugía de Emily por eso no había llegado – se excusó.

-Está bien, no pasa nada Kachiri, le estaba explicando a Bella lo que haremos de ahora en adelante – dijo Eleazar, Kachiri asintió – vamos a trabajar en conjunto en cada revisión de la bebé – prosiguió – obviamente yo vendría hasta acá en cada revisión, ya que a ustedes se les dificultaría un poco el viaje hasta New York y más con los bebés.

-Así es, acordamos con Eleazar que las revisiones fueran en cada control mensual que tengan los niños, obviamente tendrían que viajar hasta acá – dijo estaba vez Kachiri mirando a Bella.

-Está bien, por eso no hay problema – contestó Bella ya que por sus hijos haría lo que fuera – podemos viajar desde Forks una vez al mes, por el bienestar de mis hijos haré lo que sea – afirmó.

-Lo sabemos cariño – dijo Jake masajeando sus hombros. Edward lo asesinó con la mirada ante tal gesto, aparte de que aquel cruce de palabras entre los galenos (médicos) y Bella lo estaba poniendo más molesto aun.

-Cualquiera de nosotras te puede acompañar – expresó Alice – inclusive Jacob si está libre de trabajo – remató.

-Por supuesto que sí, y aun si estuviera ocupado, todo por los pequeños, ya sabes la familia es lo primero – afirmó el aludido. Edward iba a refutar aquello pero su madre le apretó el brazo en señal de que se contuviera, conociendo el carácter de su hijo, era lo mejor, pensó Esme.

-Bueno, vamos a ver cómo siguen las cosas y enseguida te mandamos buscar para que veas a tu pequeña – le dijo Kachiri a Bella a quien inmediatamente se le cristalizaron los ojos, quien tomando las manos de ambos doctores se apresuró a hablar.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por salvar la vida de mi bebé, les estaré eternamente agradecida – les dijo completamente emocionada y feliz.

-Es nuestro trabajo – contestaron al unísono, sonriendo. Bella se volteó hasta Carlisle.

-Gracias por estar con ella también, estoy segura que tu presencia fue de gran ayuda – le dijo también tomando su mano. Carlisle se atrevió a darle un abrazo y le susurró.

-Es mi nieta Bella, no debes agradecerme nada.

Después de unos minutos más por fin Bella pudo ingresar a la habitación y ver a su pequeña, aun la tenían en la incubadora pero Kelly una de las enfermeras que estaba ahí le dijo que era como medida de prevención para que no estuviera expuesta a algún virus. Bella se quedó contemplando por largo rato a su hija, quien mientras dormía sonreía.

-Al parecer tienes hermosos sueños mi ángel – le dijo Bella en susurros – no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que soy de tenerte a ti y a tus hermanitos con vida y con bien, llegaron a iluminar mi vida, ustedes son mis pequeños pedacitos de cielo.

Bella continuó por un rato más hasta que las enfermeras le dijeron que debía ir a descansar, se despidió de su pequeña aunque a regañadientes, pero consciente de que sus pequeños también la esperaban para alimentarse. Bella ya moría de ganas por tener a sus hijos juntos y en casa para así dedicarse a sus hijos sin estar separados.

Al salir se encontró con sus hermanas, Jacob, Esme y Edward, Emmett había tenido que irse cuando ella iba a entrar a la habitación.

-Ella está bien, está dormidita – les dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su familia, Jacob nuevamente la recibió en sus brazos.

-Te lo dije, mi princesita es una luchadora – reafirmó.

-Es momento de ir a casa – dijo Rosalie.

-Todos debemos descansar – concordó Alice. Bella asintió.

Se despidieron afectuosamente de Esme y de Edward con un escueto adiós, a leguas se veía el mal humor de Edward, ya que además para ponerle la guinda a la torta él a pesar de todo no había podido ver a la bebé después de la operación ya que Bella era la única autorizada por los médicos. Jacob fue hasta el estacionamiento por su auto para llevar a las chicas hasta el departamento, una vez que las hermanas de Bella estaban en el interior del Nissan Tiida negro de segunda mano que Jacob había comprado hace unos meses y cuando Bella se destinaba a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto escuchó que la llamaba. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que quien la llamaba no era ni más ni menos que Edward, seguido por su guardaespaldas y Esme, aunque estos dos le estaban dando espacio.

-Puedo hablar contigo – le dijo mirándola fijamente. Bella se acercó hasta donde él se había detenido.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó con voz cansina, ya que recién empezaba a sentir el peso del stress que aquel día le provocó.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante – aquello descolocó un poco a Bella.

-Dime – le dijo después de unos segundos de duda. Edward negó.

-Aquí no, en otro lado, qué tal si nos vemos mañana en… - continuó pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Edward tengo que cuidar de mis hijos – le dijo firmemente y algo enojada al pensar que Edward no dimensionaba la responsabilidad que ella tenía ahora – tengo que estar con mi pequeña y con mis niños.

-Ya lo sé Isabella– replicó Edward – pero tenemos que hablar de algo importante – continuó, sobándose la sien algo ofuscado por la actitud a la defensiva de Bella.

-Pues no sé cómo le vamos a hacer porque… - pero esta vez fue Bella a quien interrumpieron.

-Perdón por meterme pero si les parece podría ser mañana en la noche en el departamento, Rosalie se va en la mañana a Forks y yo me quedo contigo Belly pero en la noche quedé de salir un rato con mi Jazz que llega en la tarde – comentó Alice algo tímida al ver el debate entre ellos. Bella se lo pensó unos minutos y luego miró a Edward.

-Si te parece, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso, yo estaría hasta eso de las seis de la tarde en el hospital – le dijo.

Edward asintió.

-Estaré allí sobre las siete – aceptó, y con un gesto de la mano se despidió nuevamente. Bella suspiró, sin duda le entraba mucha curiosidad lo que Edward tenía que decirle. Se subió al auto e ignorando la mirada de su amigo, los cuatro procedieron a abandonar el lugar, de momento.

Pero lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es de aquella persona que miraba desde la distancia la escena y que a lo largo de aquel día los había estado rondando sin que nadie lo notara, persona que ahora estaba con la mirada fija en el auto que abandonaba el aparcamiento del hospital.

**BUENO CHICAS… MEREZCO SUS RR? QUÉ QUERRÁ HABLAR EDWARD CON BELLA? QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO? QUIÉN SERÁ AQUEL EXTRAÑO MERODEADOR?**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… SE ME CUIDAN MUCHO SIP…. :-D**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Bella se encontraba sentada en la banca de aquel parque que había estado visitando desde hace tres días, cuatro días después de la cirugía su pequeña princesa había sido dada de alta ya que de acuerdo al médico la recuperación era mucho mejor de la que él esperaba, aunque igual le dio mil y un recomendaciones que ella y sus acompañantes escucharon atentamente memorizándolas. De eso ya había pasado una semana y por eso se encontraba ahí ya que una de ellas había sido la de pasear a la pequeña por alrededor de no más de dos horas, para que el sol hiciera sus beneficios en ella también, llevar las cosas poco a poco le había dicho el médico y la pediatra de los trillizos, pero ella se sentía tan bien dando aquellos paseos con sus hijos, aunque siempre iba acompañada, sino eran sus hermanas, quienes se habían distribuido para no descuidar sus propias responsabilidades y a su vez acompañarla a ella, siempre había una acompañándola y Bella estaba enormemente agradecida con sus hermanas.

Jacob también tenía sus días de visita, en cuanto podía escaparse de sus labores aparecía en el departamento que aun ocupaban, Bella suspiró al llegar a ese pensamiento, ya que recordó que el día de mañana regresarían a Forks nuevamente después de que el médico revisara a la pequeña nuevamente solo por precaución.

Esme, Carlisle y Emmett también los visitaban diariamente. Esme era sin duda una mujer encantadora y se había ganado el cariño de todas, y sobre todo el estómago de Jake ya que daba la casualidad de que cuando él llegaba Esme estaba ahí, y él nunca le decía que no a las fabulosas y exquisitas recetas que siempre se esmeraba en preparar ella. Esme era una abuela chocha y consentidora al igual que Carlisle. Y es que a éste ya los trillizos lo manejaban con el dedo meñique, siempre que los visitaba les llevaba filas y filas de fundas de ropita y juguetes, según Esme en esas ocasiones era Carlisle quien la arrastraba exageradamente de tienda en tienda para comprarle algo a sus nietecitos. Y Emmett, pensó Bella sonriendo, él era como otro niño pequeño cuando estaba con los bebés, a lo varoncitos les enseñaba a manejar los coches y aviones a control remoto que les llevaban.

_Por Dios! _–pensó Bella para sus adentros mientras observaba la carriola con sus bebés a la sombra de un árbol sentada en aquella banca y luego mirando a su alrededor, _pero si mis bebés apenas y pueden mantenerse_ y luego sonrió.

Emmett con la pequeña era aún más protector, al principio le había dado algo de miedo cogerla pero después no había quién se la quitara de los brazos, incluso hasta hacía pucheros cuando tenía que irse y dejarla, la pequeña sin duda lo dominada aún más aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo. Bella soltó unas risitas al recordarlo.

-Es bueno estar alegre y aprovechar un día tan cálido – dijo una voz desconocida a su lado haciéndola sobresaltar, ya que tan metida estaba en sus recuerdos que no había reparado en el hombre que se había sentado a sus espaldas – lo siento no era mi intención asustarla – se apresuró a decir aquel hombre de gafas oscuras y sonriéndole cálidamente. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-No se preocupe, solo estaba distraída y no noté su presencia eso es todo – contestó Bells, para luego pasar una mirada a sus bebés, Evan y Erick dormían plácidamente mientras que la pequeña Emily empezaba a removerse, señal que se despertaría, Bella enseguida y con delicadeza la tomó en sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Es una niña muy hermosa, se parece mucho a usted – dijo aquel desconocido sin quitarse las gafas, con voz suave ya que la pequeña aún no habría sus ojitos.

Bella asintió.

-Sí, es la más parecida a mí, solo sus ojitos son como los de su padre, mientras que mis pequeños son todo lo contrario – dijo con orgullo para luego sentirse algo estúpida por estar respondiendo de aquella forma ante un desconocido.

-Pero sin duda lo que tienen de preciosos lo sacaron de usted – aquel comentario hizo que Bella fijara su vista en aquel hombre que debería estar entre los cincuenta y algo, no había sido un comentario lascivo, pero igual la incomodó, así que solo asintió y volvió su vista a sus bebés, Emy ya había despertado y miraba en varias direcciones, hasta que la mirada de Bella quedó atrapada con aquellos ojitos verdes tan hermosos.

-Supongo que el padre de los bebés debe estar encantado, aunque cuidar a tantos de un solo golpe y sin tener mucha experiencia debió ser algo difícil para ambos – continuó aquel individuo, si noto que Bella lo ignoraba lo había pasado por alto, pero aquel comentario que le pareció un poco más a una afirmación le pareció extraño viniendo de aquel desconocido, pero sus pensamientos enseguida cambiaron de dirección.

Bella suspiró, _Edward_, si bien se habían encontrado seguido en el hospital no sabía definir aún cómo se sentía él ante la situación, lo veía comprometido con la situación de la salud de los bebés en especial de Emily y cada que tenía la oportunidad tomaba a los niños en sus brazos, los acariciaba, besaba o arrullaba. Habían cruzado palabras lo estrictamente necesario. Inclusive se extrañó de no verlo por dos días después de que dieran de alta a la niña, tanto así que le preguntó a su hermano y él le dijo que había tenido que viajar a Londres ya que habían tenido algunos problemas en la filial de ese país. Aunque minutos después ella terminó reprendiéndose a sí misma por extrañarlo, ya que se recordó que ella no había ido ahí por él, que no se había puesto en contacto con él nuevamente para revivir su idílica aventura sino que estaba ahí por su bebita, pero interiormente reconocía extrañarlo.

-¡Bella! – se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Jacob quien había prometido recogerla después de que hiciera unas compras. Ella levantó su vista para mirarlo y pudo verlo a los lados de su coche sacando un par de pequeñas fundas. Y antes de que pudiera responder…

-Bueno, parece que ya vinieron por usted – se apresuró a responder el desconocido poniéndose de pie – espero que la vida le sonría siempre y sobre todo siempre tome las decisiones que usted crea traerán felicidad, ya que esa son las mejores y más correctas decisiones.

Y sin decir más aquel hombre de complexión algo gruesa se alejó de Bella dejándola aún más extrañada.

-¿Quién era ése? – señaló Jacob al hombre que ya iba bastantes metros lejos de ellos, caminaba rápido, Bella se sobresaltó.

-Tonto – dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo luego que se sentara en el lugar que segundos antes era ocupado por aquel desconocido –me asustaste, y no, no sé, quien era – Jacob la miró enarcando una ceja – no me mires así, el parque es libre y hay gente desconocida por doquier – terminó mirando a su alrededor.

-Uff… lo bueno es que al parecer no era un asesino en serie que te quería hacer daño – Bella lo miró con expresión burlona ante tal comentario y luego empezó a mecer a Emily – Vamos Bells cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas tan desconfiada con los desconocidos, mira que pudo ser algún tipo peligro.

-Vamos Jake por favor – contestó entre risas de solo imaginarse la situación – el tipo era ya mayor, seguro y es un hombre solo que gusta de dialogar en el parque solamente eso, además sabes que quien quiera hacer daño a mis bebés tendría que matarme primero.

Jacob negó inmediatamente, su amiga siempre era así un alma noble en un mundo corrupto, bueno aunque debía aceptar que hasta ahora nunca se había topado con alguien que la lastimara, Bella hasta ahora siempre había acertado al momento de juzgar a las personas.

-Bueno, hay un punto – dijo Jake llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla – por lo menos no te hizo nada malo y nos libró al resto.

-Librar al resto de qué…? – preguntó sin comprender. Jacob la miró malicioso. Haciendo que Bella rodara los ojos.

-De cargar con un cadáver tan feo como el tuyo – contestó y se soltó enseguida a reírse estruendosamente, tanto así que logró despertar a sus otros bebés.

-Estúpido – le chilló Bella – ya los despertaste.

-Lo siento, lo siento – dijo aun sonriente, tomando a Evan y poniéndoselo en los brazos a Bells que ya había acomodado a Emily en uno, para inmediatamente tomar a Erick.

-Mis bebés, cuando sean más grandes cáiganle a golpes a su tío Jake, por no dejarlos dormir tranquilos – les dijo amorosamente ella a sus hijos y dándoles besos en sus frentes a cada uno.

Una vez controlado el abrupto despertar de los niños y dejándolos tranquilos en el cochecito, Bella y Jake comieron las hamburguesas y batidos que éste había llevado. Para luego recoger todo e irse a su departamento, ya que por hoy el tiempo del paseo se había acabado.

Edward iba desesperado, era de noche cuando arribó a Seattle hace algunos minutos y enseguida se había subido al auto junto con Seth para ir a ver a sus hijos, los extrañaba un montón, una semana sin ellos había sido un infierno, sin ellos y sin su madre, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Aunque sin duda era desesperación y enojo lo que lo embargaba pero estaba intentando calmarse antes de llegar al departamento donde estaban Isabella y sus hijos.

Había estado hablando con sus padres y sus hermanos y ellos lo mantenían al tanto de todo, de la evolución de su princesa, de cómo estaban sus campeones, como ya les decía, pero la ansiedad iba creciendo en él a medida que pasaban los días.

El problema en Londres había requerido su pronta presencia y en esa ocasión no podía mandar a su hermano, tenía que ir él expresamente y no le quedó más remedio, pero aquel asunto le tomó toda la semana y cuanto más tiempo más se desesperaba.

Por ese motivo se dirigía ahora hacia allá, sin importarle si no encontraba despiertos a sus niños, se contentaba solo con verlos….. Y a Bella.

Seth le sonreía de manera burlona mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué…? – le dijo Edward casi gruñendo, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Seth creciera.

Negando y de forma sonriente el guardaespaldas y amigo solo se limitó a señalar a su derecha haciendo caer en cuenta a Edward de que ya habían llegado. Gruñendo algo ininteligible se apresuró a salir del coche, seguido inmediatamente del risueño Seth.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta del departamento tocó suave pero firmemente tres veces. Escuchó una voz femenina diciendo que esperara y segundos después la puerta era abierta por la que según él recordaba era Tanya.

-Buenas noches – dijo Edward firmemente. Tanya lo miró extrañada.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cullen. – no esperábamos su visita a estas horas. Dijo Tanya sin dar señal de que fuera bienvenido a entrar.

-Acabo de llegar de viaje, y quería pasar a ver a los niños – contestó escuetamente y tratando de ser lo más amable que su ansiedad crecía aún más ahora que los tenía cerca.

-Mmmm, ok – dijo Tanya haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar y saludando después cordialmente a Seth, aquel gesto incomodó a Edward ya que se sentía rechazado por ella.

-Tany quien er… - preguntó Jacob quedándose a medias luego de ver a Edward. Quien endureció el ceño al ver que "el chucho" estaba ahí, y por las prendas o mejor dicho la prenda que llevaba (un pijama y sin camisa) iba a dormir a ahí. –Buenas noches – dijo Jacob intentando ser amable, ya que aún no podía tragar a Edward.

Edward asintió en respuesta y luego se limitó a mirar a Tanya.

-Me gustaría ver a los niños y luego hablar con Bella. – solicitó.

-Ahora está haciendo dormir a los bebés – contestó está señalando hacia la habitación que ocupaban ella y los niños. Edward sin esperar más se dirigió hacia donde Tanya le había señalado, siendo detenido inmediatamente por Jacob que lo tomó por el brazo, Seth se puso alerta.

-Esta no es tu casa para hacer y deshacer, Tanya solo te dijo donde se encontraban, más no si podías avanzar – le dijo mirándolo fijamente y haciéndole notar su disgusto ante tal atrevimiento. Edward zarandeó el brazo logrando que Jake lo soltara.

-Eso lo sé, pero ten siempre presente que yo tengo derecho a verlos cuando yo quiera, porque son mis hijos también – le contestó con voz baja pero aun así firme, dejando clara su posición.

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo pero… - Jake iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por Tanya.

-Jacob, ya –lo miró fijamente y luego a ambos – no quiero que esto trascienda a una discusión o mucho peor, una pelea, recuerden que cerca hay tres niños que están durmiendo – ambos asintieron y relajaron sus miradas – ahora Jake tu y yo vamos a hablar a la cocina – se dirigió a Seth – acompáñanos por favor.

Seth miró a Edward quien asintió en aprobación. Y los tres desaparecieron por un pequeño pasillo que supuso conduciría a la dichosa cocina, Edward suspiró un par de veces para calmarse.

Caminó a la habitación que Tanya le había señalado cuando escuchó su voz.

_HIJITA, HIJITA MÍA,_

_TESORO DE MI CORAZÓN_

_ERES MI ALEGRÍA_

_ME LLENAS DE ILUSIÓN_

_HIJITA, HIJITA MÍA_

_TESORO DE MI CORAZÓN_

_LA VIDA ME CAMBIASTE _

_POR TI… CREO EN EL AMOR_

Aquella voz de ángel que entre susurros continuaba cantando esa dulce canción apareció ante él una vez que de manera cuidadosa y sin hacer ruido abrió más la puerta.

Bella estaba en una sencilla mecedora con un bultito rosa en sus brazos, sonriéndole amorosamente mientras dejaba caricias en el rostro de la pequeña que se negaba a cerrar sus ojitos. Aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que siempre la miraban fijamente sobre todo cuando le cantaba aquella canción que su tía Emily le cantaba cuando era pequeña. Y que según ella y sus hermanas su mamá le cantaba también cuando la tenía en el vientre.

Aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Edward, solo hasta que en una inspiración su aroma la inundó, entonces levantó su rostro primero viendo hacia la pared y luego hacia la puerta donde se sorprendió al verlo, pero más que todo le sorprendió la potencia de su mirada indescifrable.

-No sabía que estuvieras aquí – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, acomodó a la pequeña en sus brazos e intentó levantarse.

-No, no es necesario que te levantes – se apresuró a decir Edward en voz baja, para no despertar a los bebés, que dormían en la cuna. Una gran cuna, se acercó a ellos para verlos, ambos dormían plácidamente por lo que podía observar, haciendo gestos entre sonrisas. Edward sonrió complacido, y más cuando notó el espacio que había entre ambos bebés, su madre ya le había dicho de aquella peculiaridad.

-Se levantan sobresaltados si despiertan juntos y sin su hermanita en medio – dijo Bella en susurros también, Edward no había notado que a pesar de lo que le pidió ella se había levantado y acercado a la cuna también.

-Serán buenos hermanos y muy protectores – afirmó Edward complacido. Bella asintió, aunque aquello le permitió pensar que si aquello era así desde ahora no quería ni pensar cuando fueran más grandes.

Los gemelos a pesar de los pocos meses de vida y a pesar de que recién estaban empezando a convivir a tiempo completo con su hermana, ya se mostraban muy unidos, si la sentían mucho tiempo lejos empezaban a llorar y a la hora de dormir era algo parecido, podían estar todo el tiempo juntos pero las dos únicas veces que los habían puesto a dormir juntos con la niña a los lados ambos bebés no dormían mucho durante la noche y se levantaban muy intranquilos al día siguiente, hasta que con Kachiri pudieron descubrir el por qué, y desde aquella vez siempre y a la hora de dormir, la pequeña Emily debía ir en medio de los dos. Solo que esta noche la pequeña aún se resistía a dormir.

-Puedo – dijo Edward dirigiendo sus brazos hacia la pequeña, Bella dudó por unos segundos pero asintió entregándosela.

-No se ha querido dormir aun, no sé por qué – le dijo.

-Quizá me estaba esperando – fue la respuesta de Edward dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a la pequeña que lo miraba fijamente, siempre lo hacía y nadie había podido definir el por qué – hola princesita, espero que te hayas portado bien. – le dijo de manera dulce depositando un beso en el tope de su cabecita, la pequeña le hizo sonrió y aquello hizo que el corazón de Edward se engrandeciera de felicidad.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que la pequeña poco a poco fue quedándose dormida con las caricias que Edward le daba y meciéndose en la mecedora.

-Parece que tenías razón – susurró Bella quien desde un rincón había observado aquella interacción, y se había acercado para que Edward recostara a la bella durmiente. Edward la miró intrigado – tal parece que realmente te estaba esperando para dormir.

Aquella afirmación hizo que nuevamente la felicidad gobernara el cuerpo de él. Juntos acostaron a la bebé, entre sus hermanos, quienes ya tenían un tierno ceñito levente fruncido que desapareció al cabo de unos segundos de haber puesto a la nena en la cuna. Ambos padres sonriendo ante aquella acción inconsciente de los niños. Sí, serán unos grandes hermanos pensaron ambos.

Salieron del cuarto para dejarlos dormir tranquilos, Bella ya se dirigía hacia la cocina donde se escuchaban conversar amenamente cuando Edward la tomó del brazo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo primero, a solas – le dijo, Bella asintió dudosa ante la petición, _aunque_, pensó Bella, _quizá quiera hablar sobre los términos de pago de la deuda que había adquirido con él para la operación de Emily_, no supo porque le vino aquel pensamiento tan rápido pero aquello la entristeció y molestó al mismo tiempo.

-Sígueme – le dijo indicándole la otra habitación disponible del departamento.

Edward se fijó en que mayormente era una habitación parecida a la otra donde en las repisas disponibles había atuendos femeninos, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién ocupa esta habitación? – inquirió un tanto rudo. Aquella pregunta tomó a Bella fuera de lugar quien contestó después de unos minutos.

-Cualquiera de mis hermanas, esta noche es Tanya, ¿Por qué? – le cuestionó a su vez, no entendiendo su actitud.

-Y el c…- se detuvo antes de mencionar el apodo con que lo había bautizado – y tu amigo… ¿Jacob es que se llama? ¿Dónde duerme?

Bella lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo a Edward, pero esa era una cuestión que él necesitaba saber. Después de unos minutos de mirarse fijamente Bella contestó.

-El sofá de la sala es un sofá cama, ahí duerme Jake las veces que viene a quedarse.

_Las veces que viene a quedarse_, repitió Edward en su mente con desagrado, _ ¿Y es que se tenía que venir a quedar aquí, qué no tenía casa?_

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo Edward? – Preguntó Bella después de unos minutos de silencio – no es que quiera ser descortés ni nada – miró su reloj – pero ya es algo tarde y agradecería descansar un poco antes que los niños se despierten para comer.

-Oh, lo siento, si – dijo un tanto avergonzado – mi mamá me dijo que mañana se marchaban a Forks, ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? – le reclamó, en cuando Esme le había dicho aquello se había molestado mucho, él quería a sus hijos cerca de él, no había tenido la oportunidad de mantener la conversación que tanto había querido tener con Bella por unos u otros motivos pero ahora era tiempo.

-Escucha, quizá piensas que me iba a querer librar del pago de la deuda que adquirí contigo por lo de la operación de Emily pero…- empezó a decir Bella creyendo suponer a qué se debía el reclamo de Edward, quien la miraba incrédulo esta vez y antes de que siguiera con aquella estúpidas palabras la cortó.

-Para, para – le dijo enojado – tú crees que te estoy cobrando lo que he gastado en la salud de MI HIJA – esto último lo dijo levantando un poco la voz.

Con la expresión que Bella hizo confirmó que sí, en definitiva eso era lo que ella pensaba de él, se dijo Edward a sí mismo.

-PERO COMO SE TE OCUR…

-Calla – lo interrumpió de inmediato Bella entre dientes, ya que Edward había empezado a levantar más la voz – no querrás despertar a los bebés ni mucho menos que los demás nos escuchen discutir – dijo severamente.

Edward después de unos minutos de controlarse continuó.

-En ningún momento he dicho que venía aquí para cobrarte nada, es más no me debes nada, ya te dije que SON MIS HIJOS Y CUIDARÉ DE ELLOS. – dijo firmemente para que no quedaran dudas de aquello, pero sin levantar la voz. Bella analizó sus palabras sin podérselo creer aun

-Edward, yo no vine aquí para que te hicieras cargo de ellos, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, si te busqué fue porque no tenía más alternativa, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo sola puedo mantener a mis hijos, no podré darles lujos, pero tendrán lo necesario para ser felices créeme. – le dijo Bella segura de sí misma, para que Edward no cuestionara su posición.

-Y no estoy poniendo en duda eso Bella ¿Qué no lo ves? – inquirió Edward. Bella no entendía cuál era el punto al que él quería llegar así que opto por ser directa ya que la presencia de Edward la estaba perturbando y sus palabras la estaban confundiendo.

-Al grano Edward, sí, qué es lo que quieres decir.

-Lo que quiero decir Bella – respondió mirándola fijamente – es que quiero ser parte activa en la vida de mis hijos, que lleven mi apellido, quiero estar ahí para ellos y no solo cuando "la situación te sobre pase" – le dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Pero… pero… - Bella no sabía qué decir, ella en ningún momento había llegado a suponer eso. Hasta que… - pero tú no quieres compromisos, nunca los has querido, tú mismo lo has dicho – le recordó ella al recordar también aquella conversación que había escuchado en aquella ocasión y que fue la que terminó con todo para Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño, sí él siempre decía aquello pero…

-Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora – dijo tanto para ella como para sí mismo – ya te dije, quiero y voy a formar parte de la vida de ellos.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

-Pues no sé cómo pienses lograrlo, estando tú acá y viajando siempre y nosotros en Forks – le contestó a la vez que lo retaba con la mirada a rebatirle aquello.

-Bueno… - Edward se llevó las manos al cabello en señal de nerviosismo ante lo que iba a decir – quizá tú accedas a quedart… - pero no pudo ni terminar de decirlo porque Bella lo interrumpió.

-ESO NI LO PIENSES – le dijo entre dientes y algo enojada – nuestra vida está en Forks, no aquí - _¿Pero quién se creía? _Pensó Bella _¡Cómo si yo fuera capaz de dejarlo todo sólo por él! ¡NO SEÑOR!_

-Ok, ok, supongo que ya encontraré la forma de solucionarlo, pero créeme cuando te dijo que voy a formar parte de sus vidas.

Bella empezó a caminar de un lado para otro en la habitación, sopesando sus palabras y sus posibilidades, ella sabía que Edward como padre podía solicitar la custodia compartida, llevarla a tribunal, y ella no quería que sus pequeños retoños pasaran por aquello, ni siquiera ahora, aparte que de nuevamente se veía casi que imposibilitada por darle todo lo que él pedía… bueno casi todo, su corazón lo guardaría muy bien para no sufrir nuevamente.

Miró en su dirección y lo vio hablando por teléfono o susurrando más bien…

Edward al ver que Bella lo miraba se apresuró a terminar su breve conversación. La miró interrogante.

Bella suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien, pero tal parece que te tocará viajar seguido a Forks – dijo firmemente. A lo que la sonrisa de Edward no tardó en aparecer y asintió.

-Así será, mañana en la mañana empezaré con los trámites para reconocerlos como mis hijos y que lleven mi apellido – concluyó.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, hasta que Bella no pudo más y dirigió su mirada hacia otro punto, después de suspirar ambos salieron de la habitación, ambos pensando en qué resultaría de aquel tipo de acuerdo al que habían llegado.

En la sala se encontraban Jacob y Tanya quienes al verlos aparecer los miraron fijamente.

Jacob al ver la mirada de desconcierto que aún tenía Bella se apresuró a abrazarla, como señal de que él siempre la apoyaría en todo. Bella correspondió a su abrazo, agradeciéndole internamente.

Mientras que Edward veía tal escena que le hacía retorcer las entrañas. Quería correr hacia donde estaban y separar "sus patas" del cuerpo de Bella, pero no sabe cómo se contuvo. Tanya, desde donde estaba sentada veía la escena, con su cabeza trabajando a mil.

En aquel momento tocaron la puerta, y Edward sabiendo quién era se apresuró a abrir.

-Aquí esta – dijo Seth entregándole el paquete a Edward. Quien asintió. Se dirigió hacia Bella – quería hacerle un regalo a los bebés, yo también tuve uno cuando pequeño así que quería que mis hijos también gozaran de ese privilegio.

Acto seguido Edward quitó la tapa de la caja y frente a ellos se dejó ver un cachorrito, hermoso, que inmediatamente logró sacar exclamaciones de sorpresa entre las féminas ahí presentes.

-Es precioso – dijo Bella zafándose de los brazos de Jacob, cosa que hizo sonreír a Edward y tomando al cachorro inmediatamente sacándolo de la caja.

-¿De qué raza es? – preguntó Tanya acercándose y haciéndole caricias al perrito que simplemente se dejaba querer.

Tanya y Bella se enamoraron enseguida del cachorrito, el color de su pelaje fluctuaba entre el negro, blanco, cobrizo y en ciertas partes hasta tonalidades azuladas. Rosalie y Alice lo iban a adorar también.

-Es un pastor australiano, tiene cerca de tres meses de nacido. – Respondió Edward – solo tienen que ponerle nombre. Bella miró a Edward mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto que Jacob interpretó rápidamente.

-No te preocupes Bells. Los perros de esta raza a pesar de ser fuertes ágiles y resistentes son muy la inteligentes. Según he leído son perros equilibrados. Son muy leales con sus dueños. – la tranquilizó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba al cachorro. Quien para regocijo de Edward le gruñó. Bella y Tanya solo rodaron los ojos.

-Muchas gracias Edward. A pesar de que los niños aun no podrán disfrutar de tu regalo sé que en el futuro lo harán. – finalizó Bella.

Seth junto con otro de los guardaespaldas dejaron varios paquetes de comidas para el perro junto con una camita y varias correas diferentes, sin duda Edward había pensado en todo.

Con parte de los asuntos arreglado Edward se dirigió por fin hasta su apartamento pensando en tener la oportunidad de descansar un poco.

Se había duchado, había comido una comida que le había dejado su madre y que le había tocado calentar en el microondas y ya se disponía a acostarse cuando el timbre sonó. Aquello le extrañó, ya que el portero no le notificó ninguna visita. Nuevamente el timbre sonó y se apresuró a abrir.

Ni bien había abierto la puerta cuando un borrón del color del fuego se le guindó del cuello.

-Eddie mi amoooooooooooor, ya estoy de regreso no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – le dijo la pelirroja antes de abalanzarse a sus labios. Edward maldijo para sus adentros, se había olvidado de ella totalmente.

-Victoria – dijo….

**HOLA MIS NIÑAS… POR AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, LO SÉ, YA ME HABÍA TARDADO, PERO ES QUE ANDABA EN UNA LARGAS Y MERECIDAS VACACIONES… JEJEJEJE, POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIN SUSTENTÉ MI TESIS, DESPUÉS DE TANTO ESTRÉS Y APURO TODO SALIÓ DE MARAVILLAAAAAAAAS, Y POS DE AHÍ COMO RECOMPENSA SALÍ DE VIAJE ASÍ QUE NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO, YA SOLO ME QUEDA EL EVENTO DE GRADUACION JEJEJE… ESPERO ME DISCULPEN POR ESO… JIJIJIJI**

**BUENO, BUENO, SEAN SINCERAS CONMIGO, LES GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO O NO? EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTÓ CÓMO QUEDÓ PERO LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA LA TIENEN USTEDES MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS, QUE ME APOYAN, GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SE LES QUIERE MUCHO.**

**ASHHHH COMO QUE YA EMPIEZAN A APARECER LAS BRUJAS NO… JEJEJEJE… QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE AHORA?**

**BUENO MIS NIÑAS ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS TAMBIÉN… POR CIERTO, SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS PARA EL NOMBRE DEL CACHORRITO, ASÍ QUE ME LAS PUEDEN ENVIAR…**

**NOS VEREMOS EN UNA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN NENAS, SE ME CUIDAN… **


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Cuando menos alguien se lo espera su vida puede cambiar total y radicalmente.

Eso era lo que en el último mes había pasado en la vida de Edward, quien antes de la llegada de los mellizos su principal ocupación era su trabajo pero actualmente no podía estar mucho tiempo separado de ellos.

Así que por eso había optado por comprarse una casa en la pequeña localidad de Forks después de unos días que tanto sus hijos como su madre hubieran regresado, era una casa que se ajustaba a sus comodidades: de dos pisos, grande, seis habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina totalmente equipada, un despacho para desde allí, y en conjunto con Emmett a quien había delegado para que lo representara por un tiempo, llevar el control de sus empresas, un amplio patio con una piscina cubierta.

Su hermano Emmett había sido de gran ayuda a lo largo de este mes ya que lo ayudaba para que el trabajo no se le acumulara en las oficinas y pudiera disfrutar un poco más de tiempo con los bebés, a pesar de extrañar a sus sobrinos durante los días que no estaba en Forks, ya que solía visitarlos los fines de semana. Sus padres también se habían mudado con él, literalmente hablando, ya que más pasaban en Forks que en su propio hogar, sobre todo Esme.

La alegría de Edward era totalmente notoria, sobre todo debido al motivo de que en pocos días los pequeños llevarían legalmente su apellido, acción que le había costado una buena pelea con Bella ya que ella seguía recordándole que ella no le estaba pidiendo absolutamente nada, pero ninguna excusa menguó la actitud de Edward quien incluso llegó a decirle que si era necesario la llevaría a los tribunales para solicitar la custodia compartida, este hecho fue lo que hizo que Bella dejara de discutir, ya que sabiendo los derechos legales que él poseía no quería que sus hijos pasen por eso a esa edad accedió.

En cuanto a la Familia Swan la alegría también había vuelto junto con la salud cada vez mejor de la pequeña Emy quien cada día se estaba convirtiendo en la bebé más hermosa, y sus hermanito en unos bebitos muy apuestos. Junto con Benjamín eran la adoración de sus tíos, padres y abuelos.

Sin embargo no siempre todo puede ser color de rosa, junto con la llegada de Victoria, Edward se vio en la necesidad de contarle lo sucedido, no es que él tuviera la obligación de hacerlo ya que realmente nunca le había pedido que fuera su novia ni nada por el estilo, pero Edward siempre había sido de la filosofía de que las cosas claras eran mucho mejor para sobrellevar las cosas y a pesar de que Edward quiso dar todo por terminado Victoria en el mejor plan le aseguró que para ella eso no iba a ser ningún inconveniente, que quería estar a su lado, a pesar de que por dentro se hubiera estado revolviendo de la rabia ante la noticia.

-Te juro que ya no soporto esta situación, que los bebés para arriba, que los trillizos para abajo, que bella esto y aquello, últimamente TODO gira en torno a ellos – dijo Victoria ya cabreada.

-Tranquila cariño, no te desespere, ya llegará el momento – le respondió su acompañante.

-Ya llegará el momento, ya llegará el momento – le repitió de manera sarcástica logrando que él sonriera burlonamente – te juro que si no actuamos ya terminaré realmente cometiendo un homicidio Laurent – hizo un puchero – ya estoy cansada de andarle rogando, por dios ni que tanto tuviera que andar haciendo en ese pueblucho además de andar viendo a esos mocosos.

El moreno a su lado le sonrió ladinamente y se acercó fieramente a sus labios uniéndolos en un apasionado y feroz beso que logró hacer que todo el mal genio de Victoria se esfumara.

-Como amo tus labios cariño – le gimió la mujer apegándose al cuerpo del hombre.

-Lo sé – le respondió este con suficiencia, luego la miró un poco más serio con aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche se reflejaba fuera de aquella bodega.

-Vámonos – le susurró Victoria en el oído para luego morder su oreja – tengo muchas ganas de que me hagas tuya cariño.

-Eso es lo bueno de todo esto cariño. Saber que a pesar de todo, solo yo soy quien te complace totalmente – y la besó nuevamente, Victoria no respondió nada para que no tuviera ninguna sospecha, ya que aunque lo odiaba admitir Edward era muy bueno en la cama, mucho más que Laurent.

Tan entretenidos estaban que no se fijaron que la puerta de aquella bodega era abierta y un hombre alto ingresaba y los quedaba viendo fijamente.

-¿La prensa sigue sin enterarse? – le preguntó Laurent.

-No, han manejado todo tan bien que la información no he filtrado – contestó la mujer.

-Bueno cariño nada está oculto entre el cielo y la tierra, así que en vista de que el plan A no nos está funcionando muy bien tendremos que incluir nuestro nuevo plan B – le aseguró Laurent, cuya cabeza había estado trabajando mucho desde que Victoria le dijo lo que había sucedido en los días que ambos estuvieron vacacionando en las Bahamas por "cortesía del señor Cullen" quien le había regalado unos días de descanso y distracción a Victoria. La mujer lo miró intrigada.

-¿A qué plan B te refieres? – le cuestionó.

-Cariño – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – hay nuevos jugadores en nuestro juego que tenemos que mantener bien vigilados para conseguir lo que queremos o por lo menos la mayor parte.

-Creo que es hora de que el mundo se entere que la importante y célebre familia Cullen ya tiene herederos, así no los dejarán ni a sol ni a sombra tranquilos, lo cual no permitirá perfeccionar el plan que habíamos trazado – le comentó.

-Pero eso no me dejará mucho mayor tiempo para intentar pasar con Cullen ya que querrá protegerlos a sol y sombra – le intentó hacer ver Victoria a Laurent – inclusive es hasta capaz de ponerle seguridad aunque la zorra esa de la madre se oponga.

-Ahí es donde entra nuestro segundo jugador estrella – contestó Laurent fijando su vista en el hombre que recientemente había entrado, Victoria levantó su cabeza y se percató de su presencia – llegas algo tarde – le dijo, a lo cual el hombre respondió con un encogimiento de hombros – si Cullen manda a poner seguridad para sus "pequeños retoños y su madrecita adorada" pues puedo hacer que tú pases a ser uno de sus guardaespaldas, de esa manera tendremos controlada la situación en aquella casa.

-Nunca nos habíamos metido con niños – le contestó el hombre.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – le contestó Laurent – además y en vista de que no contábamos con la aparición de esos bebés se nos trastocó un poco el plan principal, pero esto nos da una mayor ventaja – les dijo a ambos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Victoria. Laurente puso los ojos en blanco y luego la miró.

-Si nuestra idea principal no funciona, pues esos niños se convertirán en nuestros más inocentes ayudantes, ya que actualmente y por lo que me has contado, se han convertido en el talón de Aquiles de Edward Cullen. Ya que por esos bebés haría lo que fuera en caso de que llegasen a "desaparecer" – respondió con aires victoriosos y una sonrisa que a cualquiera podría hacerle dar escalofríos.

-Sabes que la idea de meterme con niños no es de mi agrado – le dijo el hombre desde la puerta mirándolos fijamente, sobre todo a Laurent. Una mirada que haría que cualquiera que estuviera cerca y no lo conociera se alejara.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero son gajes del oficio y lo sabes, además alégrate que tú tendrás tu buena tajada como siempre – contestó Laurent – bueno te llamaré en cuanto todo esté arreglado así que estate pendiente – le ordenó.

Aquel hombre los miró a ambos fijamente y luego se marchó.

-Ash aún no me acostumbro a su presencia – le dijo Victoria después de unos minutos – resulta un tanto escalofriante.

-Hey, solo yo te puedo hacer vibrar – le dijo Laurent seductoramente dejando caricias en el cuello de la mujer – vamos cariño, primero tengo que resolver ese asunto de la prensa y luego tú y yo nos vamos a disfrutar en grande.

Ambos salieron de la bodega que en esta ocasión era su punto de reunión para llevar a cabo el golpe en esta ocasión, se subieron en sus respectivos coches para después encontrarse en el punto que habían acordado. Victoria con sus pensamientos direccionados en la noche pasional que pasaría con su hombre y Laurent en todo el dinero que podría sacar de todo esto. Sin duda sería el mejor golpe que darían.

**BUENO NENAS LAMENTO LA DEMORA PARA PUBLICAR PERO ESTUVE CON LOS PREPARATIVOS DE MI INCORPORACIÓN, ASÍ QUE OFICIALMENTE LES DIGO: SOY TODA UNA PROFESIONAL DE LA RESPÚBLICA, ESTOY INCORPORADAAAAAA… JAJAJAJA.**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑITO CAPITULO QUE ANTECEDE AL CAPITULO ORIGINAL, EL CUAL YA CASI, CASI TENGO TERMINADO, Y QUE SI NO PASA NADA ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO EN EL TRANSCURSO DE ESTA SEMANA, ESTA VEZ SI SE LOS PROMETO, NO LES QUEDARÉ MAL.**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECE? VICTORIA Y LAURENT, ESTOS DOS SIN DUDA SERÁN UN PAR PELIGROSO… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SABREMOS QUIEN ES EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO QUE APARECIÓ AQUÍ…**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… ESPERO SUS RR… NENAS, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE RESPONDERLES PERO AHORA ESTOY UN POCO MÁS LIBRE ASÍ QUE YA LO HARÉ, GRACIAS LINDAS POR APOYARME EN ESTA LOCURILLA…**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Ya faltaba poco para que los trillizos cumplieran sus cuatro meses y sus padres, abuelos y tíos cada día los veían más hermosos, incluyendo al pequeño Benjamín, que cada día estaba más tremendamente tierno que nunca, al igual que a los bebés, todos lo querían y mimaban sin llegar a excederse, ya que tampoco querían que se convirtiera en un pequeño caprichoso.

Y Toby, que así habían decidido llamar al cachorrito que Edward les había regalado, tampoco se escapaba de sus mimos sin duda era un perrito consentido aunque por su comportamiento deducían que sería un gran guardián, ya que para nada se separaba de los trillizos, donde los bebés estaban el cachorrito estaba.

Bella nunca llegó a imaginar que su vida fuera a dar tal cambio cuando pensó en hablar con Edward para salvar a su pequeña, aunque no se arrepentía de hacerlo pues tenía a su pequeña con ella, aun no podía sobrellevar bien lo que emparentar con Edward de aquella forma significaba, ni ella, ni su familia.

La prensa de alguna forma, que Edward aun no entendía, se había enterado de la existencia de sus pequeños retoños, hacía dos semanas y aun eran el principal foco de su atención. Las hermanas Swan se habían visto asustadas cuando al amanecer se encontraron a una cantidad considerable de periodistas y paparazis en las puertas de su casa, a cual más haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para obtener la primicia de los nuevos bebés Cullen, así como también fotos de los trillizos. Por suerte contaban con la ayuda de la policía local quienes tanto como podían intentaban mantenerlos alejados de la casa Swan, inclusive Edward había tenido que contratar seguridad para vigilar el perímetro de la casa de Bella y Tanya, pero esto no había detenido a los paparazis, y por eso había tenido que tomar medidas extremas y llevar a Bella y a sus pequeños a su residencia, ya que uno de los fotógrafos había tenido la osadía de intentar meterse en casa de Bella, por suerte habían logrado frustrar esa incursión, pero aquello preocupó tanto a la familia que Edward no vio más remedio que hacer aquello y los demás, para pesar de Bella, habían estado de acuerdo con él, por eso y desde hace semana y media de aquello Bella ahora residía en aquella mansión, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran o vieran qué hacer.

Sus hermanas la visitaban casi a diario en la medida de lo que podían y el tiempo les daba, Bella aún no se había reintegrado a su trabajo, pero el director de la escuela le dijo muy amablemente que no se preocupara por ello, que en cuanto ella considerara oportuno podía hacerlo, aunque más pensaba ella que aquella decisión tenía más que ver con la cuantiosa donación que Edward había hecho a espaldas de ella, aunque igual terminó enterándose. El local de Tanya estaba más frecuentado que de costumbre, aunque eso también más tenía que ver con toda la atención que los medios le estaban dando a la situación actual. Rosalie seguía dichosa con su trabajo en la escuela, aunque Bella y sus hermanas intuían que esa nueva felicidad y sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro tenía más que ver con Emmett Cullen, con quien había empezado una relación hace poco menos de un mes, aquello no había sido tan sorpresivo para el resto ya que el que menos podía apreciar en sus ojos lo que sus labios aun callaban, y Alice había encontrado la oportunidad de trabajar con Esme en su empresa de decoración de interiores, ya que en una visita ella vio los bocetos que la pequeña duende tenía y que eran creación propia y quedó encantada.

Sin duda aquella familia se había convertido en su principal apoyo, pensaba Bella en aquel momento viendo cómo sus hermanas interaccionaban con Esme, esperando que llegaran Emmett, Jasper y Garrett, Edward había tenido que viajar hace dos días así que regresaría junto con su hermano, y aquellas mujeres habían planeado pasar un fin de semana en familia.

Se encontraban todas en la casa Cullen, en la habitación que estaba acondicionada para los trillizos, conversando relajadamente aunque Bella intuía que aquel día terminaría con la coordinación para su celebración de cumpleaños, ya que faltaban dos semanas y estaba segura que aunque se hubiera negado desde ya a hacer algo por la fecha, terminaría cediendo, pero sin duda les daría la batalla, de eso estaba segura.

Esme les estaba relatando las travesuras de ambos hermanos, cuando Noelia, la chica se servicio les interrumpió.

-Señorita Bella, tiene visita – le dijo suave y respetuosamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando se dirigía a cualquiera de ellas, ya que por mucho que le dijeran que podía tutearlas con confianza, Noelia prefería no hacerlo.

Las mujeres entrecerraron los ojos, ya que no esperaban a nadie y más aún Bella, quien iba a preguntar quién era pero en eso el teléfono sonó y Noelia se aprestó a ir a contestar.

-Bueno – dijo Bella levantándose y dejando a Emily, a quien tenía en brazos, en el regazo de Esme para poder bajar – iré a ver quién es.

-Te acompaño, para ir por unos refrescos a la cocina – le dijo Tanya.

Ambas iban conversando animadamente de lo que podían hacer cuando al empezar a bajar las escaleras, le entró una llamada a Tanya.

-Es Garrett ya te alcanzo – le dijo la rubia señalando el teléfono, dándole a entender a Bella que era él quien llamaba.

-Ok – le dijo esta y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras a ver quién era que solicitaba verla. Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con la presencia de un hombre entrado en edad que le daba la espalda, ya que estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el hermoso jardín que Esme cultivaba y cuidaba con mucho amor. Bella carraspeó para hacerse notar. El individuo se dio la vuelta y Bella lo miró extrañada.

-Me informaron que usted me estaba buscando – dijo ésta, analizando a aquel hombre, que llevaba sombrero y gafas oscuras, extrañada porque los de seguridad lo hayan dejado pasar sin informarle de su presencia. Aunque recién haya caído en cuenta de aquello, pero aquella postura y aquel rostro se le hizo muy familiar – Disculpe – continuo analíticamente - ¿Acaso, no es usted el hombre con quien me topé aquella vez en un parque de Seattle? – inquirió cuando se dio cuenta que en definitiva eran la misma persona.

El hombre antes de contestar se quitó las gafas y la miró fijamente, aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos le enfriaron la sangre a Bella, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera contestar escucharon el grito a espaldas de Bella.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACE ESTE HOMBRE AQUÍ? – gritó Tanya, entre enojada y sorprendida, reconociéndolo inmediatamente, quien a pesar del tiempo lo reconoció enseguida, pues lo recordaba a la perfección. Bella se volteó a su hermana, para a pesar de todo, confirmar lo que su cabeza le estaba gritando.

-¿Tú sabes quién es él? – le preguntó, con la incredulidad reflejada en su tono de voz.

El grito de Tanya, había alertado a las mujeres que esperaban arriba, Rosalie y Alice se apresuraron a bajar una vez Esme les dijera que ella se aseguraría que los trillizos quedaran seguros. Y en pocos segundos las hermanas Swan se encontraban juntas, todas con la misma expresión, aquellos ojos que reconocerían en cualquier lugar, les confirmaban lo que sus cabezas mayormente no querían creer.

-Claro que lo conozco – respondió Tanya, reaccionando segundos después de la impresión, posicionándose un poco delante de sus hermanas, Rosalie tomando posición a lado de su hermana, siempre protegiendo a sus hermanas pequeñas, como se lo habían prometido a su madre antes de que muriera, y ellas siempre cumplían sus promesas.

-¿Qué pretende viniendo aquí después de tanto tiempo? – dijo Rosalie de manera fría.

-¿Rose, Tanya…? – Susurró Alice, quien no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, sus hermanas la miraron y a su pesar asintieron, Alice era muy pequeña cuando él se había ido.

-Así es hermanas, este hombre es Charlie Swan – respondió Tanya con un tono de voz que estremeció a Charlie y más aún cuando la mirada de sus dos hijas mayores le dolían hasta el alma, aunque sabía que se lo merecía. Alice tragó grueso al igual que Bella – Responda la pregunta de mi hermana ¿Qué pretende viniendo aquí ahora? ¿Qué quiere?

-Soy vuestro padre – dijo Charlie Swan mirando a Bella. Quien por fin podia ponerle un rostro a aquel nombre, ya que una vez él las abandonó, René y Emily habían eliminado cualquier foto en la que pudiera aparecer él.

-NO – dijo Rosalie rotundamente – usted no es nuestro padre, a lo mucho y es el donante del esperma que sirvió para que nuestra madre nos diera la vida, pero nada más – remató con todo el odio que había guardado desde pequeña. Tanya asintió de acuerdo con su melliza, ya que cuando tuvieron el suficiente entendimiento, era así como lo veían a aquel ser que les había dado la vida.

Charlie dolido por las palabras de sus hijas contuvo las ganas que tenía de llorar, sabía que se lo merecía, pero como dicen por ahí, una cosa es pensarlo y otra muy distinta confirmarlo, él les había hecho mucho daño, pero había ido ahí, sabiendo que las encontraría juntas, puesto que había estado vigilando sus pasos sin que nadie lo notara, y al final había tomado la decisión de presentarse ante ellas, aunque fuera la última vez.

-Sé que le hice mucho daño – empezó a decir Charlie – sé que nada de lo que diga les hará borrar todo aquel dolor que les provoqué…

-¿¡DAÑO!?- chilló Alice dirigiéndose a él por primera vez – esa palabra no abarco ni una pequeña parte del dolor que nos causaste – el dolor se reflejaba en sus palabras. Alice había sido su princesita, su pequeñítica, como él le decía cariñosamente, y aunque era muy pequeña cuando él se fue, igual su mente recordaba aquellos abrazos a los que se había acostumbrado y que una vez en su ausencia había extrañado tanto – NOS ABANDONASTE CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITÁBAMOS.

Bella mirada la escenas aun sin palabras, literalmente la voz se le había ido, no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Esme por su parte se encontraba a los pies de la escalera, no quería entrar e interrumpir aquel encuentro, pero como buena madre tampoco quería dejarlas solas, ya que ella veía a aquellas chicas como las hijas que nunca tuvo, a pesar de que llevara poco de conocerlas, sabía lo mucho que valían y se habían ganado su corazón.

-Nunca quise dejarlas, quiero que tengan eso seguro, nunca fue mi intención hacerl…. – intentó continuar Charlie.

-Pero lo hiciste – dijo Rosalie con voz afilada – y ahora no sé porque has regresado, pero ninguna te quiere aquí. Así que lo mejor será que te vayas – le dijo señalando la puerta de salida.

-¿Cómo te dejaron entrar? – inquirió Tanya ignorando la "sugerencia" de su hermana.

-Dije que era vuestro padre – respondió mecánicamente Charlie. Aquella respuesta enervó a las tres mujeres.

-NO LO ERES – dijeron rotundamente Rosalie, Tanya y Alice.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Susurró Bella, hablando por primera vez y con los ojos fijos en el piso, los demás la miraron - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – continuó esta vez viéndolo a los ojos, esa era la pregunta para la cual siempre había querido tener una respuesta. Charlie dudó si responder o no – Dilo, quiero saberlo, saber la verdad de todo por una maldita vez – exigió viendo su indecisión. Charlie suspiró, aceptando que solo diciendo la verdad podría liberar su alma.

-Me enamoré – admitió – me enamoré de otra mujer – las hermanas Swan cerraron los ojos, confirmando por fin sus suposiciones – tuve un romance con ella por unos meses, pero ella nunca estuvo contenta con la relación que teníamos.

-Claro, no quería ser solamente la zorra, la amante, la mujerzuela de un hombre casado no – espetó ácidamente Tanya. Charlie se contuvo de pedirle que no se refiriera así de su esposa, para no empeorar la situación.

-Sue, nunca quiso que las cosas sucedieran así, al principio intentó evitarme, pero yo me enamoré de ella a primera vista, y a pesar de ser consciente de mi situación, tampoco pude evitarlo – continuó Charlie.

En un rápido movimiento, muy característico de Alice, se encontró delante de Charlie estampando su mano en su mejilla, rápidamente Rosalie, Tanya y Bella se movieron apartándola de él.

-MALDITO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO ESO A MAMÁ? – le gritó Alice, dejando salir las lágrimas que tanto intentaba contener. Charlie se quedó estupefacto ante la actitud de su hija, respiró varias veces tratando de calmarse y evitar así salir corriendo y huyendo de la situación nuevamente. Después de unos minutos de tenso silencio decidió continuar con su revelación.

-A la final Sue quiso poner punto final a la relación, realmente le dolía ser la otra, pero más aún le dolía que dentro de todo ustedes salieran lastimadas, así que intentó dejarme…

-Un momento – lo interrumpió nuevamente Rosalie, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo – dijiste ¿Sue? – Le interrogó, Charlie asintió sabiendo por donde iban las reflexiones de su hija - ¿Sue Clearwater, nuestra maestra de preescolar? – dijo incrédulamente. Charlie volvió a asentir.

Esta vez fue Bella quien tuvo que retener a Tanya para que no se fuera encima de ese hombre.

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MÁS – le gritó. Esme viendo el grado de confesiones que se manejaban ahí decidió hacer acto de presencia, llamó a Noelia para que fuera a quedarse con los bebés, y ella entró en la sala.

-Buenas tardes – dijo haciéndose presente. Charlie la miró, mientras que las hermanas apenas registraron su presencia, solo Bella dirigió su rostro hacia donde ella se encontraba, mirándola y pidiéndole ayuda y apoyo al mismo tiempo – soy Esme Cullen, la abuela de los hijos de Bella.

-Esme por favor has que este hombre se vaya de tu casa – suplicó Rosalie, quien había logrado reponerse apenas.

-Por favor déjenme terminar… - suplicó Charlie.

-¡Qué más nos tiene que decir! ¿Cuándo más dolor nos quiere causar? – le preguntó una furiosa y dolida Tanya.

Ignorando la pregunta de Tanya, Charlie decidió continuar, quería contar a sus hijas cómo habían sucedido las cosas, aun a pesar de saber que ellas no iban a entenderlo. Se merecían eso después de tanto tiempo.

-Por unos días Sue se separó de mí, se fue del pueblo, a Port Ángeles, con su familia, fue en esos días que me di cuenta lo mucho que la amaba y que no podía dejarla salir de mi vida, si continuaba con René, solo les daría a ustedes una vida infeliz y yo no quería eso, quería estar con ustedes, yo las amaba, las amo aún a pesar de todo, pero ese amor me cegó también, quería tener mi oportunidad de ser feliz, y sentía que podía hacer ambas cosas, ser feliz y estar con ustedes, hasta que… - las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Charlie y miró a Bella, quien comprendió al instante.

-Hasta que mi madre te dijo que yo venía en camino – susurró esta, con todo el dolor de su alma. Esme inmediatamente se acercó a ella viendo que temblaba. Las tres hermanas enseguida la miraron y luego a Charlie, quien solo asintió. Bella jadeó horrorizada.

-No supe qué hacer entonces, Sue de alguna forma se enteró del nuevo embarazo de René a su manera se sintió engañada también, y llamó para decirme que no quería verme nunca más, entonces me desesperé, pensando en que podia perderla – Charlie se llevó sus manos a su cabeza para revolver su canosa y fina cabellera – pensé que podia solucionar primero mi relación con ella, por lo que decidí irme tras ella a buscarla, hablé con René y le dije mis sentimientos, ella hasta ese entonces solo tenía sospechas de lo que pasaba, pero una vez se lo confirmé se puso histérica, dijo que no quería volver a verme que no quería que regresara, que ya no tenía por qué regresar, puesto que ahí ya no tenía nada. Al principio intenté pasar por alto aquello, pero una vez hube solucionado mis cosas con Sue y después de un tiempo ya no tenía la fuerza para aparecerme delante de ustedes, el pánico que sentía porque ya no me quisieran, porque su madre las hubiera puesto contra mí me invadió.

-Sue me animaba a cada día a buscarlas pero simplemente no podía, no sabía cómo me iban a recibir, puesto que habían pasado varios meses sin verme – Charlie las miró a las cuatro, pero ninguna lo estaba viendo realmente, solo asimilaban lo que él decía.

-Mi madre nunca habló mal de ti, simplemente se limitó a evadir nuestras preguntas, hasta que simplemente desapareciste de nuestras vidas realmente y ya ninguna volvió a preguntar por ti – dijo secamente Tanya sin verlo. Aquella admisión solo sumaba el dolor en el pecho de Charlie.

-Volví para tu nacimiento – dijo, viendo a Bella, quien inmediatamente lo miró – de todas, tú precisamente te parecías más a mí, tus ojitos, tu cabello, te vi cuando estabas en los cuneros, estuve contemplándote por alrededor de una hora, hasta que ustedes se acercaron con Emily– dijo ahora viendo a las demás – me escondí, quería verlas, abrazarlas y besarlas, decirles que estaba ahí, pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que sencillamente ya no recordaban, por Dios ni estando frente a su hermana, ni entre ustedes me nombraban, y la sensación de ser excluido de sus vidas se hizo más grande, y sencillamente como el cobarde que soy me fui.

-Éramos unas niñas solamente – susurró Alice. A Esme se le partía el corazón verlas en ese estado, ni siquiera ella podía entender cómo un padre podía hacer tal cosa, abandonar a sus hijas, por el simple hecho de enamorarse de alguien más.

-Lo sé, créanme que lo sé, y me arrepiento mucho, muchísimo de mis actos, mucho más cuando me enteré de la muerte de René, intenté regresar, hacerme cargo de ustedes, pero René había arreglado las cosas antes de morir – aquello extrañó a las hermanas Swan – nombró como vuestra tutora a Emily, y se aseguró de que un abogado se hiciera cargo de notificarme que no podía acercarme a ustedes, René era una mujer de pasiones fuertes, y dejó muy claro que no me quería ni siquiera rondándolas.

Aquello las sorprendió, y molestó en un pequeño grado, pero muy pequeño.

-Eras nuestro padre – siseó Rosalie – podías haber hecho algo, por lo menos para estar presente en nuestras vidas – lo miró con odio – si lo hubieras querido claro.

-Si lo hubiera querido… - repitió Charlie, iba a decir algo pero Alice lo impidió.

-¿Sabes lo que es que los demás te miren con pena, y suponer que lo que pasa por sus cabezas son pensamientos de lastima? – le preguntó. Continuó Rosalie.

-¿Llegas a imaginar lo que duele que lleguen las fechas especiales que se celebran en familia? – le interrogó. Siguió Tanya.

-¿Llegas a pensar lo que duele pasar cada cumpleaños sin tus padres? Yo soy madre y sé que nunca, escúchame bien, nunca abandonaría a mi hijo – rugió.

-¿Siquiera llegas a imaginar lo que duele pensar que has sido la causante de que el padre de tus hermanas las abandone porque tú has nacido? – le preguntó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, sus hermanas la miraron horrorizadas, negando aquel pensamiento, Esme se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte – Porque eso fue lo que yo pensé en su momento, que porque yo había nacido tú te habías ido, porque no me querías – Charlie negó fervientemente intentado hablar, pero Bella lo interrumpió – sabes lo que es ver el dolor en la mirada de tus hermanas, quienes han cuidado de ti tan amorosamente, en cada cumpleaños cuando no te tenían, porque a pesar de que ellas no intentaran ocultar yo podía entenderlo aun a corta edad – las miradas de sus hermanas eran de disculpa, pero ellas no tenían que disculparse por nada, eso Bella lo entendía – ni siquiera sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar, así que no puedes venir aquí y presentarte de la noche a la mañana, y sin razón de ser, buscando quien sabe qué que aquí no se te ha perdido – el rencor de Bella era palpable – nunca tuve el amor de un padre, por eso no me dolió como le dolió a mis hermanas, mayormente es por eso mi rencor hacia ti, por el daño que le hiciste a ellas, así como dijo Tanya, soy madre también y daría la vida por mis hijos, por velar por su bienestar y felicidad, y aunque en un principio pude haber cometido un error con ellos la vida me dio la oportunidad de enmendarlo a tiempo, y sé también con certeza que su padre nunca los abandonaría, aquí no tienes nada más que hacer – le dijo señalándole la puerta.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, Charlie intentaba no derrumbarse a pesar de que desde un principio sabía que llegar ahí y esperar algo más era solo una ilusión.

-Señor Swan – Esme se decidió hablar, después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, y apreciando que poco les faltaba a las chicas para derrumbarse por completo optó por intervenir – creo que lo mejor realmente es que se marche – aunque más que sugerencia parecía más a orden, pero con aquel toque de suavidad que caracterizaba su voz. Charlie suspiró, soltando lo último que le faltaba por decir.

-Me estoy muriendo – expresó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana que había estado viendo cuando llegó. Las hermanas Swan se miraron entre sí, conectando sus pensamientos rápidamente, y a pesar de lo que pudo haberles dolido aquella noticia el dolor y el rencor las superaba.

-Así que has venido aquí en busca de redención – contestó Tanya de manera sarcástica.

-¿así que solo te ha movido hasta aquí el deseo de morir tranquilamente, obteniendo nuestro perdón? – remató Rosalie.

-Solo quería hablarles con la verdad después de tanto tiempo, no vine aquí pensando en un perdón, porque sé que no lo obtendré. Quería que supieran que a pesar de todo: del tiempo, la distancia y mis errores, las amo demasiado – y ya no pudo más, Charlie Swan cayó de rodillas frente a aquellas cinco mujeres que a pesar de todo, se quedaron estupefactas al verlo llorando como un niño pequeño – soy un ser humano que cometió un error muy grande y grave, que a pesar de haber obtenido el amor de una grandiosa mujer hice infelices a mis cuatro hijas, no estuve con ellas, no las cuidé como en su momento prometí, y me arrepiento, me arrepiento tanto, y ahora la vida me lo está cobrando, no solo bastó con que no estuviera en su crecimiento, sino que tampoco puedo disfrutar de mis nietos – y continuó sollozando.

Mientras las lágrimas corrían a más no poder entre quienes estaban en aquella sala, afuera y ajenos a todo aquel sufrimiento que se producía en el interior de la casa, se reunían Edward y Emmett que coincidían con la llegada de Garrett y Jasper.

-Listos para una semana de relajación – preguntó Emmett, estrechando la mano con los dos hombres. Mientras Seth se ponía al corriente de todos los movimientos que habían surgido en la casa a lo largo del día, como siempre hacía, ya que esa era su responsabilidad al ser el jefe de seguridad de Edward.

-Hombre que buena falta que nos hace, estos días han sido demasiado tediosos, por suerte la zona de la Push es privada y tanto los reporteros como paparazis no pueden entrar ahí y fastidiar – contestó Garrett quien expreso había cerrado su negocio para estar con su familia.

-Jacob ha organizado todo, y ya está todo listo – continuó Jasper, Edward al escuchar ese nombre rechinó los dientes ya que a pesar de haber conocido a la pareja de éste pues aún no lo tragaba, los presentes se dieron cuenta de aquel gesto y solo negaron sonriendo.

-Espero que les demos duro en el partido – dijo hablando más para él que para los demás, pensando en el partido de futbol que tenían pendiente, quería hacerle comer arena al chucho, sonrió con malicia. Los cuatro hombres decidieron avanzar para ingresar a la casa hasta que Seth los detuvo.

-Edward, el personal de seguridad me ha informado algo extraño – le dijo éste algo preocupado. Los cuatro enseguida se pusieron alerta. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió preocupadamente Edward, ya que no había recibido ninguna llamada de su madre para informar de algún suceso. Seth miró la libreta que le había entregado uno de los hombres de seguridad.

-Está registrada la visita de… - dejó pasar unos minutos aun extrañado hasta que la mirada de los ahí presentes le urgió a continuar – de un tal Charlie Swan. Y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar…

-¡QUIERO QUE SE VAYA! - se escuchó la voz de Alice pasar a través de los muros de la casa.

-¡MIERDA! – dijo Jasper apresurándose hacia la casa, seguido de los demás, sumamente preocupados.

Alice se había puesto histérica nada más oír lo que aquel hombre que en su tiempo sentía como su padre y que ahora le dolía tanto ver, no solo por haberlas abandonado, sino por la noticia que les acababa de dar.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett y Garrett entraron rápidamente y se impactaron al ver tal escena; Esme abrazando a Bella quien lloraba a mares e intentando contener a Alice, mientras que las expresiones de Rosalie y Tanya daban pavor, era una mezcla enorme de odio, tristeza, dolor y rabia.

Garrett se apresuró a llegar hasta su esposa, puesto que presumía que poco le faltaba para colapsar, Emmett intuyendo lo mismo se acercó a Rosalie y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Jasper por su parte tomó a Alice entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá más cercano para intentar calmarla y Edward, a Edward se le partió el corazón ver a Bella en ese estado así que sin dudarlo la apartó dulcemente de brazos de su madre y la cobijó con sus brazos.

-Aquí nada tiene que hacer, váyase por favor – la voz de Tanya apenas era un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que un dolido Charlie la escuchara. Pero antes que él pudiera marcharse….

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se escuchó la voz de Seth quien acababa de entrar encontrándose con aquella escena de dolor.

Todos allí presentes se voltearon a verlo, Edward, Emmett y Esme a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo conociendo a Seth nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, solamente habían conocido a su madre y solamente la habían visto no más de dos veces. Jasper y Garrett igual de asombrados y sin entender. Charlie quien no había pensado en que pudiera toparse con su hijo ese mismo día no sabía cómo reaccionar mientras que las hermanas Swan miraban horrorizadas entre Charlie y Seth, atando cabos y observando las semejanzas entre aquellos dos hombres.

-¿Es tu hijo? – quiso confirmar Bella a pesar de todo. Charlie miró a todos los presentes, y por último a Bella asintiendo en respuesta. - ¿Tuviste otro hijo? – volvió a preguntar aun sin poder confirmar aquella verdad en su cabeza. Sintiéndose rechazada totalmente, Charlie volvió a asentir.

-¿Qué pasa acá? – la voz de Seth resonó entre todos, era una mezcla de preocupación y enojo por no saber qué sucedía.

Rosalie respiró hondo, viendo que Charlie Swan no respondía, se soltó un poco de los brazos de Emmett y miró a Seth, una mirada totalmente sombría.

-Pasa que este hombre – señaló a Charlie, quien se encogió ante la acción de la rubia – este hombre, quien en algún momento fue nuestro padre nos abandonó cuando apenas éramos unas niñas para formar otro hogar, pasa que nos dejó solas cuando más lo necesitábamos, cuando más nos hacía falta y ahora viene aquí en busca de perdón, porque aunque lo niegue estoy segura que eso es lo busca – Rosalie lo miró fijamente acercándose a Charlie lo más que Emmett le permitió – pero no lo vas a tener, no de mi parte al menos, sabes, de pronto podría entender que dejaras de querer a mamá, podría entender que quisieras ser feliz, podría, en su tiempo hubiera podido entender pero ahora no lo hago, no lo quiero hacer, no te quiero cerca de mí, vete con tu otra familia porque a lo menos en esta no te quiero yo presente – y dicho esto se soltó de los brazos de Emmett y salió, con Emmett siguiéndola.

-Yo tampoco te quiero cerca mío, si querías perdón, es muy tarde para buscarlo – le dijo Tanya de manera fría, miró a sus hermanas intentando disculparse ya que la situación realmente la sobrepasaba, tomó la mano de su esposo y remedó la acción de su hermana.

-Creo que más paz te hubiera dado si no hubieras venido nunca, ya no tenía sentido que lo hicieras, solo has venido a causar más dolor, no dejas de lastimarnos – esta vez fue Alice quien habló con tanto dolor, pero sin mirar a aquel hombre, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse del regazo de su Jazz y marcharse como habían hecho sus hermanas.

Seth no sabía qué hacer, él nunca hubiera imaginado lo que el pasado de su padre escondía, se preguntó si su madre estaba al tanto de aquella atrocidad, si ella sabía que su padre tenía otras hijas, que él tenía cuatro hermanas, le dolió verlas así cuando antes las había visto sonrientes, y más aún le dolió saber que era su padre el causante de aquella tristeza. Quería respuestas y las tendría.

-Vete, vete y no vuelvas, por favor – fue lo que dijo Bella antes de separarse de los brazos de Edward y subir por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de sus hijos, con la mirada le dijo a Noelia que lo que quería era soledad y ésta presta y solícita como siempre no dijo nada y salió cerrando la puerta, donde en el sofá más alejado de donde descansaban sus preciosos hijos se echó a llorar, no quería despertarlos, pero sentía que no podía estar en otro lado. Edward intentó seguirla, pero Esme comprendiendo que ella quería un rato a solas lo detuvo aun a pesar de ver la impotencia en la mirada de su hijo. Se dirigió a Seth, viendo el estado de Charlie.

-Será mejor que lo lleves a su casa – le sugirió amablemente. Seth asintió. A pesar de ser un chico joven tenía una mente muy madura. Éste se acercó a su padre sin decir nada, lo levantó del suelo y con un poco de esfuerzo lo sacó de aquella residencia, aun con la cabeza completamente llena de dudas que no quería tardar en que le fueran aclaradas.

Esme llevó a Edward a la cocina para dar un poco de privacidad a Alice y Jasper, quien casi a la media hora cayó rendida, en un profundo y doloroso sueño, provocado por todas las emociones del día. Esme le arregló una de las habitaciones de invitados y Jasper cargó a su amada para que estuviera más cómoda, recostándose a su lado.

Bella por su parte, y en la habitación de los bebés, luego de haber llorado lo que le pareció una eternidad se acercó a sus pequeños, quienes aún seguían dormiditos, ellos así como su familia sería su fortaleza.

-Ustedes son mi fuente de poder mis pequeños, por ustedes daría hasta mi vida, de eso no tengan ninguna duda, son lo más importante para mí y nunca, nunca los voy a abandonar, siempre, sea donde sea que esté cuidaré de ustedes – les susurró acariciándolos a cada uno.

-Ellos lo saben o por lo menos eso quiero creer yo también – la voz de Edward hizo sobresaltar a Bella, había entrado sin que ella se diera cuenta, para acompañarla así sea de manera silenciosa en su dolor. Carlisle había llegado hace una hora y habían tenido que ponerle al tanto de todo, él y Esme se habían retirado a su habitación por lo que Edward había aprovechado para ir a ver a Bella – siempre estaremos junto a ellos para protegerlos – le aseguró.

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a aguarse y asintió en concordancia, una lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla, Edward rápidamente se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro borrando aquella lágrima.

-Nunca los vio a dejar – prometió para luego dejar un casto beso en los labios de Bella y luego envolverla en sus brazos nuevamente, sintiéndose un poco mejor de tenerla así, no queriendo aun interpretar cual era el grado de alcance de aquella promesa. Llevó a bella nuevamente hacia el sofá que había en la habitación ya que era consciente de que ella aun no querría separarse de los niños.

Dejando caricias en la espalda de Bella sintió como ella se iba relajando hasta notar que se había quedado dormida.

Esme, Carlisle y Noelia aparecieron justo a tiempo cuando los trillizos empezaron a despertarse para ser alimentados y cambiados, Esme le aseguró a Edward que ellos cuidarían de los niños y que llevara a Bella a descansar ya que después de todo lo acontecido realmente lo necesitaba.

Edward la tomó en brazos y sin dudarlo un segundo la llevó hacia su habitación y no a la que ella había ocupado desde que llegó ahí, nuevamente no quiso pensar en lo que hacía, solo era consciente de que no quería dejarla sola en aquellos momentos.

Los cuatro: Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Garrett pensaron casi al mismo tiempo lo cambiante que es la vida, ya que antes de llegar a aquella casa todos pensaban en lo que tenían planeado aquel fin de semana y ahora cada uno tenía a una de las hermanas Swan en sus brazos, reconfortándolas en aquellos sueños torturados y dolorosos que la visita de su padre les había dejado.

**BUENO LINDAS DESPUÉS DE ESTE TIEMPO, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO… UFF SUMAMENTE DURO, REALMENTE… ¿QUÉ HARÍAN USTEDES DE ESTAR EN ESA SITUACIÓN, PERDONARÍAN O NO? OJALÁ Y MEREZCA SUS RR…. GRACIAS A USTEDES HERMOSAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LO QUE MI LOCA CABECITA PIENSA… SE LES QUIERE MUCHO…**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS QUE TAL, POR AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUIENES ME ACOMPAÑAN EN ESTA HISTORIA SE LES QUIERE MUCHO.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Edward apreciaba a través de la ventana de su cuarto como poco a poco el día empezaba a tomar color afuera. La noche sin duda había resultado muy larga para él y para Bella también, quien difícilmente había tenido un sueño reparador ya que estuvo moviéndose toda la noche y murmurando palabras dolorosas entre sueños tristes, palabras que habían calado hondo en él, que le habían servido para darse cuenta de muchas o admitir realmente.

Sus ojos no se habían despegado del hermoso rostro de Bella, quien aun a pesar de estar dormida reflejaba una expresión de tristeza que a cualquiera le partiría el corazón. Durante la madrugada se había levantado para ver cómo estaban sus hijos, pero se encontró con sus padres atendiéndolos y los que muy amablemente le dijeron que no se preocupara por los trillizos que ellos se encargarían de cuidarlos, Edward agradeció profundamente el apoyo de sus padres ya que a pesar de todo no quería dejar sola a Bella.

Tenerla así con él, en su cama, le trajo muchos gratos recuerdos de aquella habitación que compartieron en el viaje que les dejó a sus hijos, recuerdos hermosos y alegres que le llenaron el corazón y que en esos momentos y teniéndola ahí a ella le hicieron sentirse completo, como hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía, no al menos hasta que ella volvió a su vida y más aun con tres regalos maravillosos, sus trillizos.

Metido en sus pensamientos y observando el bello rostro de Bella, se sobresaltó cuando tocaron a su puerta, inconscientemente dirigió su rostro a la ventana y pudo darse cuenta que ya había aclarado bastante y en el reloj que había en su mesita de noche se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6 de la mañana, volvieron a tocar, así que se apresuró a levantarse sin moverse mucho para no despertar a Bella y permitirle descansar un poco más.

-Buenos días hijo – saludó suavemente Esme cuando éste abrió la puerta.

-Hola mamá – correspondió Edward al saludo dejando un beso en su mejilla y permitiéndole el ingreso. Esme fijó su mirada hacia la cama donde Bella aun dormía ajena a la reciente visita.

-¿Cómo pasó la noche? – preguntó, acercándose a ella para dejar un maternal beso en la frente de ella. Y volviéndose a acercar a su hijo para no perturbarla. Edward suspiró.

-Pues la verdad no muy bien, como ya podrás imaginarte, entre ratos sollozando aun entre sueños, murmurando pequeñas frases, corrección, pequeñas frases dolorosas – Edward se llevó las manos a su cabeza y sacudió su cabello, gesto muy común en él cuando se sentía desesperado o nervioso – Me duele verla así mamá, ese hombre solo vino a causarles más daño después de tanto tiempo, mejor hubiera sido que no hubiera aparecido – dijo con el coraje que le había invadido durante las últimas horas.

-Salgamos de aquí – aconsejó Esme viendo que su hijo inconscientemente empezaba a levantar más la voz, Edward asintió, dio una mirada a Bella y siguió a su madre, cerrando la puerta tras de él – yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, o por lo menos si quizá hubiera hecho las cosas poniendo a alguien de la familia al tanto, no hizo las cosas bien en el pasado y no las hizo bien ahora. Definitivamente esa no fue la forma.

Esme a pesar de haber hablado con Carlisle durante toda la noche, no había podido evitar sentir un poco de rencor hacia Charlie Swan por todo el dolor que les había infringido a aquellas chicas a quienes quería como a unas hijas, aunque su corazón no estaba acostumbrado a aquel sentimiento, su instinto maternal siempre era mucho más potente, y aunque entendía que él pudiera haberse enamorado de otra mujer, no entendía cómo si realmente amaba a sus hijas, como él había dicho, pudo dejarlas, pudo mantenerse al margen de sus vidas por tantos años, y aparecerse así por así ahora.

Sin duda el estar al borde de la muerte te hace dar pasos que de pronto ya ni tenías contemplados, supuso Esme.

-Seth llamó anoche – informó a Edward, optando mejor por cambiar un poquito el sentido de la conversación – no te pasé la llamada porque consideré que en aquel momento Bella te necesitaba a su lado – Edward asintió de acuerdo, él tampoco se hubiera sentido bien dejándola sola, aunque hubieran sido unos minutos - pidió unos días libres, ya sabes, para solucionar y aclarar las cosas – continuó resumiendo lo que le había dicho por teléfono – él realmente no estaba al tanto del pasado de su padre.

Edward analizó un poco la información de su madre, y entonces comprendió.

-Cambió su apellido, por eso Seth se apellida Clearwater – afirmó en vez de preguntar, su madre asintió, también lo había concluido de esa forma – dice que las quería, que las amaba, aun a pesar de abandonarlas y cambió su apellido para empezar su nueva vida – Edward sentía asco de toda la situación, y sus palabras destilaban el coraje que sentía – cómo puede ser capaz de regresar ahora y decir todo eso cuando los hechos están claros, él quiso empezar una nueva vida y otra familia.

-Ni lo defiendo ni lo juzgo, sus razones tuvo y tendrá para hacer lo que hizo en el pasado y ahora, quizá la enfermedad lo remeció demasiado para tomar la decisión de aparecer en sus vidas, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en ayudar a la chicas a superar todo esto – le dijo tomando las manos de su hijo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para poner mayor énfasis en lo que decía – debemos ser su fuente de apoyo, dejarles en claro a las cuatro que pueden contar siempre con nosotros, que somos su familia.

Edward a pesar de todo sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, la amaba demasiado, a ella y a su padre, siempre habían estado para ellos, siempre juntos para hacer de esa familia una familia feliz, una familia feliz que desde la aparición de Bella, en aquel viaje de descanso había empezado a agrandarse. La abrazó fuertemente sin llegar a ser brusco, agradeciéndole.

-Gracias por aceptarlas, gracias por quererlas – le dijo después de aflojar el abrazo y mirándola. Esme supo distinguir el brillo especial en los ojos de su hijo, los conocía demasiado a ambos, mucho mejor que ellos mismos. Sonrió ladinamente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – contestó separándose y alejándose unos pasos – y también me alegra que tú lo hayas aceptado cariño, ya era hora.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y negó, sin duda su madre lo conocía a la perfección.

-Señora Esme – escucharon a Noelia llamarla, ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia ella – los trillizos ya despertaron, ya los alimentamos y cambiamos pero están algo inquietos – informó con una sonrisa.

Esme y Edward se apresuraron a la habitación de los bebés, Esme había estado antes de que despertaran junto con Carlisle pero había salido para hacer unas llamadas que no quería retrasar y luego pasar a ver a Bella, dejando a Carlisle y a Noelia quien iba subiendo con los teteros, a quien la noche anterior le había indicado que los prepara por si acaso Bella no despertaba temprano para no molestarla.

Al entrar Carlisle tenía en su brazos a la pequeña Emily, mientras que sus hermanos seguían recostados, Esme se apresuró a tomar en sus brazos Evan y Edward a Erick, quienes junto con Emily empezaban a sollozar a pesar de las atenciones que les daban los adultos y ambos sabían el porqué.

Todos se habían dado cuenta que los trillizos cuando se despertaban y no percibían el olor de su madre cerca de ellos se ponían intranquilos, fueron contadas las veces que eso había pasado y no siempre era por más de unos minutos, los tres se miraron entre sí, pero ahora….

-Quizá podemos recostarlos en la cama con ella, siempre permanecen tranquilos cuando la sienten cerca suyo – propuso Edward después de unos minutos de silencio, igual él también quería estar en la habitación por si ella despertaba si es que no lo ha hecho ya, aunque lo dudaba, ya que lo primero que Bella hacía al levantarse era ir a ver los niños. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, así que los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Edward quien abrió sigilosamente la puerta y comprobó que Bella aún seguía dormida. Sin duda su cerebro le pasó una buena factura por todo lo trascurrido el día anterior y por la mala noche que había pasado, supuso Edward.

Pusieron a los bebés en la cama, y como siempre sucedía, de inmediato se tranquilizaron al percibir el dulce aroma de su madre cerca.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes con ellos solo? – preguntó Esme a su hijo.

-Vamos mamá, claro que sí – le contestó intentado parecer ofendido. Sus padres sonrieron.

-Iré a ver cómo amaneció Alice – le informó, y luego de eso salieron dejándolos solos.

Edward contempló el hermoso cuadro que se abría ante sus ojos, y sintió una plenitud que casi lo noquea. Sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto después de mucho tiempo, esta era su familia e iba a luchar por protegerlos siempre.

Pasados unos minutos, y luego de hacerles caritas graciosas a sus hijos, sintió a Bella removerse; la miró fijamente hasta que ella abrió sus preciosos ojos y lo miró también.

-Hola – dijo Edward sonriéndole.

-Hola – respondió Bella con voz pastosa, provocada por haberse despertado y por el llanto de la noche anterior. Edward acaricio su cabello tiernamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó a pesar de suponer su estado, quería que ella se abriera a él, que confiara en él.

Bella dudó unos minutos y viendo la sincera mirada de preocupación que le dirigía decidió contestar.

-La verdad es que ni yo misma sé cómo me siento – susurró y una traicionera lágrima escapó de sus ojos – es una mezcla de tantos sentimientos que me abruman demasiado, siento dolor, tristeza, coraje, decepción, frustración… Dios todo esto es demasiado, es como si me estuviera ahogando.

Edward en un acto impulsivo y con mucho cuidado se las ingenió para atraer el cuerpo de Bella hacia el suyo y abrazarla fuertemente, casi con la misma intensidad de anterior abrazo hacia su madre pero con sentimientos diferentes, dejó un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo – afirmó, infringiendo en su voz un tono que no admitía duda alguna, y Bella lo captó enseguida. Levantó su cabeza del hombre de Edward donde la había colocado y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Edward llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella y la acarició delicadamente – siempre voy a estar para ustedes, protegiéndolos y cuidándolos, no lo dudes.

Inconscientemente los rostros de ambos se fueron acercando y cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de encontrarse, los trillizos decidieron hacerse notar, a través de balbuceos. Ambos sonrieron.

-Están aquí – dijo Bella, separándose de Edward y poniendo su atención en sus bebés – hola mis preciosos, ¿cómo amanecieron? – interrogó a pesar de saber que no tendría respuesta, pero como siempre sus hijos le alegraban el día con las hermosas sonrisas que le regalaban.

-Ya están alimentados y cambiados – informó Edward en modo papá responsable, Bella volvió su rostro hacia Edward sonriéndole en agradecimiento – pero los trajimos para acá porque ya querían estar cerca de ti.

A Bella esa afirmación le calentó su entristecido corazón, sin duda lo que había pasado el día anterior le dejaría una marca aún más honda pero sus hijos sería su fortaleza, ya lo sabía y lo había dicho, eso solamente era la constatación de ese hecho.

-Los amo tanto – les dijo a sus retoños dándoles otro besito a cada uno. Se sentó en la cama para observarlos con orgullo, segundos después sintió la mano de Edward sobre la suya, que reposaba sobre el colchón. Él la miraba fijamente como lo había hecho hace unos minutos atrás.

-Y ellos te aman a ti, no lo dudes – le dijo suavemente. Luego volvió a acariciar su mejilla, le encantaba hacerlo ya que le gustaba sentir la suavidad de la piel de Bella – y yo también.

Aquella afirmación que salió sin pensar de los labios de Edward los tomó a ambos desprevenidos, hasta el mismo Edward se sorprendió ya que sus labios se movieron sin detenerse a pensar, pero realmente no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, de eso se dio cuenta enseguida.

-Edward… - Bella no sabía que decir, aquello la había tomado fuera de base. Y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más la puerta volvió a sonar, haciéndolos salir de su burbuja.

-Adelante – dijo Edward, haciendo una nota mental de dejar todo claro con Bella de una vez por todas.

-Hola – saludó Esme desde el otro lado de la puerta, adentrándose en la habitación y sentándose con ellos en la cama - ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le preguntó a Bella. La aludida se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bien dentro de todo – le dirigió una mirada a Esme, intentando decirle que por el momento no quería seguir tocando el tema, que ya después hablarían, y Esme asintió – con la compañía de unos hermosos visitantes – y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que aquel no era su cuarto, inspeccionó el lugar y enseguida lo notó, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Edward – lamento haberte invadido el cuarto, deberías haberme llevado al mío anoche.

-No quería dejarte sola anoche – le respondió éste con toda sinceridad, provocando que un hermoso rubor apareciera en las mejillas de Bella – así que no tienes nada por lo que disculparte, ok? – Bella asintió avergonzada ante la mirada penetrante de Edward y el rostro sonriente de Esme.

Noelia apareció por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

-Disculpen la interrupción – se excusó cuando tuvo la atención de ambos y después de saludar a Bella – joven Edward tiene una visita, lo esperan en el despacho – le informó y luego salió no sin antes darle una mirada que lo dejó intrigado y extrañado ya que era muy temprano aun y no estaba esperando a nadie. Y sobre todo se sorprendió de que primero no le hayan comunicado quién era antes de hacer pasar al visitante. Se levantó.

-Bueno, voy a ver quién es y ya regreso – les dijo a las dos mujeres. Quienes asintieron y luego centraban su atención en los bebés.

Bajó las escaleras y en la puerta del despacho se encontraba Frederick quien era el que quedaba al mando cuando Seth no estaba.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen – saludó – lamento haber tomado la decisión sin consultarle pero me pareció lo mejor ante la situación – aquello extrañó más a Edward.

-Buenos días Frederick, pero ¿Por qué dices eso, quien está dentro? – inquirió.

-La Srta. Victoria Harrison, señor, y no de muy buen humor si me permite decirle – contestó Frederick – intentamos hacerla esperar para avisarle y preguntarle si daba su permiso para que entrara, pero amenazó con armar un escándalo ahí frente a todos los reporteros y paparazzis que mejor opté por hacerla entrar, pero no se preocupe que tengo a dos de mis muchachos adentro acompañándola mientras yo lo esperaba aquí para informarle.

¡Victoria en su casa! Aquella información sorprendió y a la vez molestó a Edward, cuando perfectamente le había dejado en claro que no quería que apareciera por ahí por ningún motivo, aquello era sobrepasar los límites permitidos y eso no estaba dispuesto a aguantar Edward.

Así que solo se limitó a asentir y procedió a ingresar al despacho, tres pares de ojos se fijaron en el rostro de Edward, ahora malhumorado por aquella visita.

-Gracias chicos, déjennos a solas – pidió a sus guardaespaldas quien con un asentimiento de cabeza salieron y entrecerraron la puerta del despacho. - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Victoria? – preguntó entre dientes.

Victoria lo miraba con aquellos ojos que parecían querer matarlo cuando formuló esa pregunta.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – Repitió con todo el veneno que pudo infligir en su voz – Te parece poco el motivo que me trajo hasta aquí.

Edward avanzó hasta sentarse tras el escritorio que gobernaba en aquel despacho y señaló una silla delante de él para que aquella mujer tomara asiento, acción que ella rechazó y provocando en Edward soltar un suspiro de exasperación.

-Que yo sepa no tienes ningún motivo para estar aquí, ni mucho menos aun después de que te dije que no te quería por acá - le contestó lo más duramente que podía, sin llegar a ser descortés, ya que ante todo estaban los modales que su madre le había inculcado.

-TE PARECE POCO HACERME PASAR EL RIDÍCULO DE MI VIDA TRAYENDOTE A VIVIR A TU CASA A ESA MUJER – le gritó ya perdiendo completamente los papeles, aquella acción que tan bien habían planificado con su socio había tenido unos resultados que ninguno de los dos esperaba por lo menos no ella, y el resultado realmente le fastidiaba.

-Baja la voz – Edward se levantó de inmediato y se puso firme ante ella – estás en mi casa y la respetas.

Victoria lo miró furiosamente, con ganas de clavarle sus largas y filosas uñas para hacerle pagar la humillación de la que estaba siendo víctima, y a ella nunca le gustaba que la humillaran. Tomó su bolso con furia, lo abrió y sacó un par de revistas y un periódico.

-Crees que me merezco eso – le dijo apuntando el material que había sacado y tirado sobre el escritorio – crees que merezco que me humillen de esa manera.

Edward por mera curiosidad tomó una de las revistas en cuya portada rezaba un titular bastante llamativo que decía: **MODELO RECHAZADA Y REEMPLAZADA POR UNA HERMOSA MAESTRA DE NIÑOS**, y acompañando al titular había una foto de Edward y Bella sentados en una banca con los niños aunque estos no eran visibles ya que solo se veían los cochecitos de estos, obviamente la foto había sido tomada en el parque de Forks en una de sus salidas en familia, pero solo los habían enfocado a ellos, y en una esquina una foto de Victoria en la cual no salía muy favorecida. Edward centró su atención en Bella y en su belleza.

-Pensé que no querías que viniera porque querías espacio para conocer a tus hijos – siguió Victoria con sus reclamos – pero ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de siquiera contestarme las llamadas que te he hecho. Eres un estúpido, un idiota, cómo te atreves a hacerme esto a mí ¡A MÍ! – le gritó en la cara y de un manotazo quitando la revista que Edward aun contemplaba.

Edward la miró fijamente, ya cansado de esa situación, sí era verdad, no le había contestado ninguna llamada que había recibido de ella, ni siquiera se las había devuelto cuando ella le dejaba mensajes de voz y le pedía que la volviera a llamar para quedar en algún lado, al principio se mentía diciéndose a sí mismo que solo era porque quería estar con sus hijos, pero ahora lo sabía perfectamente, y no lo pensaba negar.

-Y TODO POR ESA MALDITA MUJER – gritó nuevamente Victoria sin medir sus palabras – ESA MALDITA MUJER Y SUS MALDITOS MOCOSOS.

-¡HASTA AHÍ, VICTORIA! – rugió Edward poniéndose delante de ella, muy cerca de su rostro y con una mirada que reflejaba fuego en sus hijos, y entonces Victoria reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que había sobrepasado el límite.

-Lo siento yo no…. – intentó enmendar la metedura de pata que había hecho pero Edward no se lo permitió.

.VUELVAS. .ASÍ. – remarcó cada una de las palabras, como para asegurarse que ella lo entendiera, por unos segundos le pareció ver algo parecido al miedo en los ojos de ella, así que Edward se obligó a calmarse un poco, pero ya decidido a dejar todo zanjado – te vuelves a referir en esa forma y en ese tono a alguno de ellos y me las pagas – respiró fuertemente – y déjame aclararte algo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación – afirmó lo más duramente que pudo – todo esto me está pareciendo a las reclamaciones de una novia engañada, y déjame decirte "queridita" que tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación que parecida a esa como para que te creas con derechos de venir hasta mi casa, amenazar con armar escándalos, exigir a verme y reclamarme cosas de las que, y escúchame bien, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO.

-Pero, pero, yo pensé que tú y yo… - Victoria no sabía qué decir, sentía que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, no quería perderlo, pero tampoco podía arruinar todo el plan, Laurent la mataría, literalmente.

-Pues pensaste mal Victoria, desde un principio te dejé en claro que lo que habría entre nosotros sería puramente SEXO, lo recuerdas – le dijo irónicamente – porque si se te ha olvidado te lo acabo de recordar.

Edward no quería ser duro, mucho más tratarla de esa forma, pero él nunca había tolerado ese tipo de situaciones, siempre en estos casos dejaba las cosas bien claras desde el principio y cuando sucedía esto lamentaba tener que actuar de ese modo pero sabiendo que era lo mejor.

Victoria intentó cambiar de táctica.

-Discúlpame, sé que me excedí, pero trata de entenderme, ponte en mi lugar, me siento muy mal con todo esto – y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, fingidas obviamente, pero era una táctica que siempre le funcionaba – Edward yo, yo te quiero, me he enamorado de ti. – mintió abalanzándose a los brazos de Edward.

Aquella confesión tomó a Edward desprevenido, pero inmediatamente recuperó el control, separó a Victoria de sus brazos.

-Lo siento Victoria, siento mucho que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto, pero yo no puedo corresponderte – se sinceró, ya decidido a que lo mejor era cortar las cosas de raíz. El odio volvió nuevamente a los ojos de la modelo.

-Es por esa mujer verdad – siseó entre dientes, Edward no contestó, pero Victoria sabía que aquello era una afirmación – lo sabía, lo sabía, esa mujer solo quiso atraparte que no te das cuenta solo le interesa tu dinero, por eso buscó embarazarse de ti – intentó meter cizaña a través de calumnias pero Edward sabía muy bien cómo era Bella así que nada de aquello cambió su forma de pensar hacia la madre de sus hijos, hacia la mujer que amaba.

-Tú no conoces nuestra historia Victoria y realmente tampoco me apetece contártela ahora, además de que no es de tu incumbencia, yo sé cómo es ella y con eso me basta y sobra – suspiró ya realmente cansado – creo que lo mejor será que te vayas, y que no nos volvamos a ver, Victoria no te quiero hacer daño yo no correspondo a tus sentimientos así que será mejor que las cosas queden hasta aquí lo siento.

Victoria no rogó, no suplicó, por mucho que fuera lo que le interesara, su orgullo era mucho más grande, ya ejecutarían otra forma para lograr los planes trazados y de paso hacerle pagar a Edward todas las humillaciones, después de todo nadie se burlaba de ella. Así que con toda la dignidad que pudo le dirigió una última mirada de odio, tomó su bolso y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe. Luego y sin ser consciente de quien la escuchaba dijo con voz firme.

-Esta me la pagas Edward Cullen, me las pagarás. – amenazó y salió sin ver nada y a nadie.

Un par de ojos serios la miraban a la distancia y a la vez negaban al ver la actitud fiera con la que había entrado y salido aquella mujer que para nada le caía bien, pero que sin embargo tenía que soportar, aunque era consciente de la visita que había hecho a su nueva víctima originaría un nuevo cambio de planes. O en su defecto cranear y ejecutar bien el plan B.

Por su parte dentro de la casa, Bella se había quedado estupefacta ante la amenaza que había salido de los labios de aquella modelo, sin duda alguna había tenido una fuerte discusión con Edward por la manera en la que había salido.

Estaba mirando la puerta de salida cuando la del despacho se abrió y por ella salía Edward, quedándose frío al ver a Bella ahí parada y por la expresión que tenía dedujo que había visto salir a Victoria.

-Bella yo… este… - no sabía qué decirle, ya que no quería que se hiciera ideas que no son.

-No pasa nada Edward – dijo Bella para intentar relajar el ambiente que se había puesto un poco tenso – yo solo bajé para ver si ya estaba el desayuno. Iré a avisarles a los demás para que bajen a desayunar.

Y sin darle oportunidad a Edward a añadir algo más subió las escaleras.

El desayuno pareció un momento casi que interminable, por mucho que todos trataran de aligerar el ambiente la atmosfera se sentía bastante pesada.

Alice y Jasper se despidieron tan pronto como terminaron de desayunar alegando que tenían cosas que hacer; Bella llamó tanto a Tanya como a Rosalie para saber cómo se encontraban pero la conversación realmente fluyó de manera superficial y sin que ninguna ahondara en la situación que en ese momento las envolvía.

Jacob también la llamó al enterarse por Rosalie lo que había pasado y prometió pasar al día siguiente para hablar con ellas, ya que las hermanas sabían que tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado con Charlie Swan.

Era alrededor del mediodía cuando Edward pidió la presencia de Bella en la sala ya que ésta había estado toda la mañana centrada en los bebés, o por le menos cada que Edward aparecía a su lado los ponía como barrera para evitar algún otro tema de carácter más íntimo. Pero esta vez había mandado a Esme para que no tuviera que excusa alguna para evitarlo. Así que después de dar un profundo suspiro y alentada por la sonrisa cálida de Esme bajó.

Al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta que además de Edward había dos hombres más.

-Hola – hizo notar su llegada, con un asentimiento de cabeza saludó a los dos hombres a quienes no conocía, pero que por su vestimenta asumió que serían de los guardaespaldas de Edward – Esme dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

-Así es – confirmó Edward, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara y se acercara, lo hizo con renuencia – quiero presentarte – la colocó a su lado y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los hombres ahí presentes – Señores ella es la Srta. Isabella Swan, Bella – dijo ahora viéndola a ella – te presento a Sam Uley y James Cam, serán quienes se encarguen de tu seguridad y la de los bebés.

-¿Mi seguridad? – preguntó confusa, pensando que había escuchado mal. Edward suspiró.

-Sí – reafirmó firmemente sabiendo que tendría que explicarse – tú seguridad y la de los trillizos, señores – se dirigió a ellos y con una señal les indicó que se acercaran.

-Srta. Swan soy Sam Uley – se presentó uno de ellos extendiendo su mano, la cual Bella estrechó, era un hombre alto casi del mismo tamaño que Edward, fornido, musculoso, cabello negro corto y algo rizado, con unos ojos café oscuro y una amable sonrisa. – mucho gusto.

-Igualmente – dijo Bella saludándolo cortésmente. Sam se retiró un poco dándole espacio al otro individuo.

-James Cam, a sus órdenes – dijo el otro de manera formal, sus rasgos físicos eran similares a los de Sam con la excepción del cabello el cual el de James era rubio, un poco largo al punto de llevar una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y la expresión del rostro era mucho más seria. Bella solo asintió a manera de respuesta y correspondiendo a su saludo de mano, aunque aquella expresión la dejó un tanto extrañada.

-Bueno señores, por lo pronto tendrán horarios de corrido ya que el encargado de revisar sus carpetas y evaluar su desempeño no regresará hasta después de unos días, en cuanto él llegue se asignarán sus reemplazos para que ustedes tengan sus días libres, tendrán sus habitaciones aquí en la mansión por caso se requiera de sus servicios en momentos fuera de su trabajo, ya hemos hablado de su salario, ahora pueden ir a la cocina que es donde esta Noelia, ella se encargará de indicarles sus habitaciones – dijo Edward tomando el mando nuevamente e indicándoles hacia dónde dirigirse.

-Con permiso – dijeron ambos guardaespaldas al mismo tiempo. Sam le dirigió una expresión amable a ambos mientras que James igual de serio que desde un principio avanzó hacia donde le habían indicado. Cuando ambos hombres desaparecieron por el pasillo Bella encaró a Edward.

-¡Contrataste seguridad para mí! – le replicó un tanto enfadada por tal acción.

-Bella entiende que ahora la situación es un poco más delicada, tenemos a la prensa encima, sé que no es un hecho que te gusta pero me sentiría más tranquilo si hay alguien para cuidar de ti y de los niños, y obviamente un solo guardaespaldas no iba a ser suficiente, por eso contraté a dos – le explicó esperando que entendiera.

-Pero no era necesario hacer eso Edward, por Dios ni que nos fueran a secuestrar – e inmediatamente dijo eso miró a Edward con una expresión de horror – ¿porque no hay un peligro semejante verdad? –

La sola idea hizo temblar a Edward, pensar que algo semejante les pudiera pasar a ella y a sus hijos, pero se obligó a calmarse para poder hacer entrar en razón a Bella. Llevó sus manos al rostro de ella y lo acunó suavemente.

-Bella, no hay tal peligro – lo pensó un poco – no permitiría que nada malo les pasara, pero tú sabes cuál es nuestra posición y esta cosas es mejor prevenirlas, puede que en algún momento te veas en la obligación de salir sola y no me gustaría que corrieras ningún peligro, así como tampoco me gustaría que por temor al acoso de la prensa o cualquier otra razón no puedas salir de casa y andar tranquilamente ya sea sola o con los niños, entiende mi preocupación por favor. – le pidió, solo con Bella tenía aquellas reacciones, y sin embargo lo que le hubiera disgustado hacer con otra mujer, con ella no le importaba.

Bella después de pensarlo unos minutos y ver su expresión sincera y suplicante decidió ceder.

-Está bien – suspiró, Edward sonrió complacido – pero te advierto que quiero llevar una vida normal aunque tenga que andar con ellos a mis espaldas, y no voy a permitir que ellos me digan a donde tengo y a donde no tengo que ir ok, eso será mejor que se lo dejes bien claro – advirtió.

-No te preocupes, eso ya lo saben, te conozco lo suficiente como para haber adivinado que pedirías algo así – le dijo de manera petulante, provocando que Bella riera un poco.

Aquella sonrisa y la posición en la que Edward aun la tenía hicieron que el ambiente se espesara un poco pero de una forma que a ambos les gustaba, Edward poco a poco y atraído como un imán, acercó su rostro poco a poco, dándole tiempo a ella de rechazarlo, pero ella estaba embelesada viendo como poco a poco los labios de él iban cerrando la distancia que había entre los suyos y sin más ambas bocas se unieron en un beso que empezó de manera tierna, ambos sintiéndose, probándose, tanteando el terreno y poco a poco aumentar la intensidad, convirtiendo el beso en uno pasional y demandante.

Los dos habían extrañado la sensación de plenitud que les provocaba el beso del otro y ambos corazones se remecieron ante las sensaciones que los embargaban.

Luego de unos minutos y debido a la falta de aire fueron amenorando la intensidad del mismo hasta quedar con las frentes unidas, Edward juntó sus frentes y abrió los ojos, que había cerrado inconscientemente y miró a Bella que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tal como él había estado hasta hace unos segundos.

-Bella – susurró para llamar su atención, ella poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos que se habían tornado cristalinos, hasta conectar ambas miradas. Edward exhaló y acarició el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba para después hacer su confesión – TE AMO.

Una lágrima rodó de los ojos de la mujer, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**LISTO CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO QUE ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO… AUNQUE TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE YA NO LE QUEDA MUCHO A ESTA HISTORIA COMO SE PODRÁN DAR CUENTA, YA QUE NO PENSABA HACERLA MUY EXTENSA. **

**ESPERO PODER SER MERECEDORA ASÍ SEA UN PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO Y GRACIAS POR LEERME… **


End file.
